


Vanilla Twilight

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un futuro molto lontano dal nostro, su una colonia terrestre dove gli abitanti vivono in condizioni simili a quelli degli umani del ventunesimo secolo, Justin prova a scappare da qualcuno o da qualcosa ricominciando da capo.<br/>Fra moto, corse clandestine e un meccanico che non gli darà pace fino a quando non accetterà la sua offerta, Justin imparerà finalmente ad avere il coraggio di affrontare i suoi problemi e ad accettare quello che è.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 10-05-2010.

“I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone? […]  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin”  
 ** _Somewhere only we know_ \- Keane**  


  
  
Le serate di Justin erano monotone e dal retrogusto malinconico, ma proprio per questo erano per lui piacevoli. La sensazione della spossatezza che scivolava via, quando la sera rientrava a casa e si appoggiava stanco alla porta chiusa, aveva per lui un sapore di libertà guadagnata, semplice e pacata: posava lo sguardo sull’interno del monolocale, illuminato appena dalla luce fioca che filtrava dalle tapparelle, e il senso di staticità che gli trasmetteva corrispondeva ad una sola parola. _Casa_.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto o non fatto durante il giorno, la sera sarebbe comunque tornato a casa.  
Spesso si addormentava con la TV accesa dimenticando il telecomando posato sulle coperte, proprio come la notte prima: si rigirò nel sonno, il telecomando s’incastrò sotto di lui e il volume dell’audio schizzò al massimo. Mugugnò stringendo forte gli occhi, senza aprirli, tastò alla cieca sulle lenzuola fino a trovare il telecomando e aprì un occhio quel tanto che bastava per premere il tasto giusto. Posò malamente a terra il colpevole del suo brusco risveglio e controllò che ore fossero: aveva ancora altri cinque minuti buoni per crogiolarsi sotto le coperte, prima di alzarsi per andare a lavoro.  
Assonnato com’era non aveva abbassato per bene il volume della TV e ora alle sue orecchie, a cui avrebbe fatto piacere non sentire alcun rumore fastidioso, arrivava la voce pimpante di una conduttrice di programmi per bambini: stava spiegando con eccessiva enfasi e tono trasognato come mille e cinquecento anni prima gli abitanti del pianeta Terra erano andati alla disperata ricerca di pianeti da colonizzare, ed infine avevano trovato i posti adatti a loro.  
Justin si decise ad aprire gli occhi e fissò con aria annoiata il soffitto, borbottò un paio di battutine sarcastiche sul modo in cui i vari governi terrestri avevano all’epoca indorato la pillola della colonizzazione necessaria – e su come ora raccontassero la storia – e decise che era meglio andare in bagno a prepararsi. Immaginò centinaia di bambini, che in quel momento stavano facendo colazione prima di andare a scuola, ascoltare quella scialba favoletta fra un cucchiaio di latte e cereali e una fetta di pane, burro e marmellata. _Nauseante_.  
Mille e cinquecento anni prima il pianeta Terra era morto, o meglio, i suoi abitanti erano ancora vivi, ma se avessero continuato a viverci, entro qualche secolo la razza umana si sarebbe estinta. Solitamente, quando si raccontava questa storia, veniva messo in evidenza il fatto che la Terra fosse drasticamente cambiata seguendo un percorso naturale: i continenti si erano mossi sempre di più, come provando a ricongiungersi, e i terremoti e gli tsunami nel giro di pochi secoli si erano manifestati a ritmo serrato, ridisegnando la geografia dei continenti. La parte in cui l’uomo aveva influito con l’inquinamento, la parte in cui non si era riusciti a preservare l’acqua potabile – che negli ultimi secoli prima della colonizzazione era anche diventata motivo di guerra, al pari dei pozzi di petrolio giusto qualche tempo prima – ma soprattutto le ultime guerre in corso, erano tutte parti o sminuite o lasciate nell’oblio. Del resto, quando erano partite le prime navicelle per la migrazione, le varie alleanze degli stati terrestri si erano premurate di spartirsi al meglio l’universo – che per quanto fosse infinito non sarebbe di certo bastato, conoscendo la loro natura – in modo tale da non ritrovarsi un nemico come vicino di pianeta. Certo, ogni tanto nello spazio scoppiavano dei conflitti a fuoco, ogni tanto qualcuno rivendicava diritti più o meno inesistenti su colonie altrui, ma si viveva, si continua a sopravvivere. E a sperare.  
Justin viveva nella colonia Atlantica, un pianeta di modeste dimensioni con tre soli di dimensioni diverse. I primi coloni di Atlantica erano stati degli scienziati il cui compito era stato quello di capire se davvero quel posto fosse adatto all’uomo: c’erano strani gas, ma c’era l’acqua, e dopo alcuni test si resero conto che il rischio di mortalità per avvelenamento con quei gas ancora sconosciuti all’uomo non era poi così alto. Avevano preparato degli antidoti e dei vaccini e poco dopo la colonizzazione era iniziata.  
A seconda della rotazione del pianeta, i tre soli influivano sul territorio facendo sprigionare dei gas particolari da alcune falde, e gli effluvi a loro volta influivano sul colore del cielo: erano andati a vivere in un mondo dove di giorno il cielo era di uno strano azzurro che verteva sul verde petrolio, e la notte era viola come le ametiste.  
A Justin i nonni spesso raccontavano del sempre rimpianto cielo della Terra, di giorno azzurro come le piume del Celino – uno strano uccello incrocio fra due tipi di pappagalli terrestri – e di notte di un blu così scuro da sembrare nero, illuminato da un solo sole e da una sola luna argentea. Justin trovava assurdo che potesse mai esistere un cielo di quel colore, ma forse, se lui fosse nato e cresciuto sulla Terra, avrebbe trovato strano un cielo verde.  
Unico inconveniente della colonizzazione di Atlantica? I nuovi nati nella colonia avevano le iridi di colori particolari: se dal castano si era passati al bronzo e all’oro, adesso qualcuno nasceva perfino con gli occhi gialli o arancioni. Fortunatamente quest’ultimo non era il caso di Justin: lui si _accontenta_ di un paio di occhi color “ghiacciolo alla menta” come amava ironicamente definirli.  
Si lavò il viso e si sistemò alla meglio i capelli biondi e corti allo specchio; rientrò sbuffando in camera e spense la TV. Si preparò per andare al lavoro.  
Ad esclusione delle navicelle spaziali, usate soltanto dall’esercito e dai governatori – o le spese sarebbero state ingenti – la popolazione di Atlantica viveva in condizioni più o meno simili a quelle dei terrestri occidentali del ventunesimo secolo, un crollo enorme, se venivano considerati gli ultimi sviluppi tecnologici prima dell’esodo, ma anche qui ci si accontentava, si sopravviveva. Si sperava.  
Non tutti avevano una propria linea per navigare su internet, in molti scroccavano illegalmente quella dei propri vicini, come non tutti avevano un’automobile, ma fortunatamente i mezzi pubblici erano sufficientemente diffusi e il tasso di sopravvivenza era abbastanza alto: di rado si moriva per malattia, ed era una gran cosa per quei tempi.  
Justin uscì di casa che il cielo era ancora di un verde scuro indefinibile e regalava profili lividi ai passanti; l’aria del mattino era sempre fresca, pungente e salina – sempre i nonni e i bisnonni gli avevano raccontato che sulla Terra l’aria era così solo sul mare. Si rialzò la zip della giacca fino a nascondere la bocca sotto il colletto, si strinse nelle spalle e andò a lavoro a piedi.  
Da un paio di mesi lavorava in una caffetteria piccola ma abbastanza frequentata, perché situata in una zona piena di uffici pubblici. Era un lavoro faticoso; memorizzare tutti quegli ordini e seguire i capricci dei clienti era stressante, ma nei gesti meccanici e ripetuti che aveva imparato a fare alla fine aveva trovato un po’ di sicurezza e tranquillità: quella in fin dei conti era la vita che voleva.  
«Ehi, Bamboccio!» l’apostrofò Isabelle vedendolo entrare. «Sbrigati, che come al solito sei in ritardo!»  
Justin, sorridendo ironicamente, alzò gli occhi verso orologio tondo posto sopra la porta d’ingresso: era in perfetto orario, ma sapeva bene che Isabelle l’avrebbe ripreso sempre fino a quando non sarebbe arrivato in anticipo. Era la prassi. E lui era “il Bamboccio”.  
Isabelle Rickman era la figlia del proprietario del locale, una ragazza eccentrica e dai modi spicci e un po’ aggressivi che si truccava pesantemente di nero. Aveva gli occhi arancioni e spesso usava delle extension del medesimo colore in contrasto con i capelli neri; la sua voce era un po’ roca e ciò contribuiva a dare un tocco di aggressività in più al suo tono perennemente sarcastico: lei non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse l’ironia. Era più piccola di Justin di soli due anni – lui di anni ne aveva ventiquattro – eppure per lei sarebbe stato sempre “il Bamboccio”, perché quando era arrivato era “spaurito, biondo e si vedeva lontano un miglio che prima d’allora non aveva mai lavorato”, eppure erano diventati amici. Forse perché Isabelle detestava le domande e ne faceva sempre poche, e lui detestava rispondere alle domande e preferiva essere trattato in modo schietto, anche se duro.  
Justin si cambiò in fretta, indossò la divisa della caffetteria e si posizionò dietro al banco, pronto a ricevere l’orda di impiegati pubblici che di lì a poco sarebbe arrivata.  
Era una sfida dura e a tratti divertente seguire gli ordini nelle due ore di punta – colazione e pausa pranzo – perché non era possibile fermarsi, né rallentare, né era quantomeno lecito dimenticare anche una sola piccola parte di un ordine, pena lo scoppio del caos a suon di imprecazioni dei clienti.  
«Ehi, ma io non avevo ordinato questo! Ma sei sordo? A cosa ti pagano a fare?»  
«Cristo! Hanno sbagliato un ordine, devono rifarlo e io sono qui in fila e già in ritardo!»  
«Cosa? Perché non si danno una mossa?»  
«Ehi, io ho pagato alla cassa già cinque minuti fa!»  
Andava più o meno così quando sbagliavano, motivo per cui Justin aveva imparato, fra le altre cose, ad essere meno buono e meno scrupoloso, anche nella vita di tutti i giorni.  
Isabelle era più allenata di lui, sembrava avere occhi e orecchie ovunque, sentiva e leggeva anche gli ordini che aveva ricevuto lui e spesso, se entrambi ricevevano ordini uguali, ne approfittava o si faceva passare al volo qualcosa da lui. Il modo in cui lei si infilava letteralmente sotto il suo braccio mentre era impegnato a preparare un caffè era assolutamente deleterio; Isabelle si muoveva in modo infernale, gli rubacchiava i bricchi che aveva sottomano nel frattempo che lui non li usava e la cosa che lo faceva arrabbiare di più era che li rimetteva sempre a posto: se non l’avesse fatto, almeno avrebbe avuto una scusa per urlarle addosso.  
«Ehi!» protestò, quando per la prima volta quotidiana quella mattina si infilò sotto il suo braccio destro – rischiò di rovesciarle in testa un bricco di caffè, tra l’altro.  
«Zitto, Bamboccio» biascicò annoiata, prendendo il latte macchiato che stava per usare e mettendosi a preparare una bibita calda al suo fianco. Poi fissò cosa stava facendo lui.  
«Latte macchiato con cacao e cannella in polvere?» gli chiese. «Per caso è della signora Miller, la vecchiaccia dell’ufficio delle card d’identità?»  
«Sì, perché?» si accigliò.  
Isabelle si guardò velocemente intorno, controllò che nessuno la stesse guardando e sputò dentro al bicchiere.  
«Ehi, ma cos…!» provò a fermarla.  
«Quella vecchia di merda non mi ha voluto aggiungere due centimetri in più sulla card!» si pulì la bocca. «Cazzo, mi mancano due centimetri al metro e settanta, cosa le costava aggiungerli?»  
Justin sospirò e alzò gli occhi al soffitto scrollando la testa; mise un coperchio sul bicchiere e tornò al bancone. «Il suo latte macchiato con cacao e cannella in polvere, signora Miller!» annunciò all’anziana, porgendoglielo. «Una buona giornata!» le augurò, mentre lei andava via borbottando un saluto di circostanza.  
Alle sue spalle Isabelle scoppiò un palloncino fatto con la gomma da masticare. «Spero che le vada di traverso, magari così muore e ce la togliamo di torno».  
«Isabelle…» la rimproverò, facendole cenno di abbassare la voce, gli altri clienti potevano sentirla.  
«Beh? Tanto lo pensano tutti, io ho soltanto espresso ad alta voce un giusto desiderio comune» prese un ordine e si rimise al lavoro accanto a Justin. «Piuttosto, Bamboccio, cosa fai stasera?»  
«Perché me lo chiedi?» domandò distrattamente di rimando, tenendo gli occhi sul caffè che stava preparando.  
«Perché penso che casa tua puzzi di muffa: da quando tempo non esci e le fai prendere aria?»  
«Non sono il tipo di persona amante della vita mondana» scrollò le spalle.  
«Credo che più che altro tu non sia il tipo di persona amante della vita _sociale_ » ribatté, rubandogli il bicchiere pronto dalle mani e servendolo al posto suo al banco, insieme ad un altro che aveva preparato lei.  
«E come mai ti preoccupa così tanto la mia vita sociale?» pazientemente prese un altro ordine e tornò al lavoro.  
Gli scoppiò un palloncino in faccia. «Sotto sotto sono una crocerossina, anche se può sembrare che la mia siringa sul vassoio sia in realtà piena di arsenico».  
Sbuffò una risata. «E quali sarebbero i tuoi piani per la serata?»  
Lei assottigliò lo sguardo e si avvicinò a lui con aria cospiratoria. « _Bruum, bruum_ » imitò il rombo di un motore.  
Justin inspirò a fondo e si portò una mano sulla fronte. «Isabelle, non ti basta più che io ti copra tutte le volte che vai di nascosto dei tuoi a vedere le corse di moto clandestine? Adesso vuoi anche portarci me?»  
Lei schioccò la lingua, stizzita. «Andiamo, Bamboccio, hai proprio la faccia di uno che fa il tipino tutto calmo, buono, precisino e santo, ma che in realtà si divertirebbe un mondo, se avesse tra le mani qualcosa di terribilmente spericolato, sbagliato ed eccitante!» ridacchiando gli puntò con forza più volte il dito contro il petto, facendogli male.  
Si massaggiò il punto dolente storcendo la bocca.  
«Dovresti darmi un motivo più valido per seguirti» sentenziò serio.  
Isabelle si appoggiò di spalle al banco da lavoro, si avvicinò con sguardo malizioso al suo orecchio. «Da quanto tempo non scopi?»  
Justin posò lentamente il bicchiere che aveva in mano sul banco, respirò a fondo e si voltò piano verso di lei, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Ammettiamo il caso che io ne abbia voglia, mi dici perché diamine dovrei cercarmi qualcuno da scopare ad una corsa clandestina?»  
«Andiamo, Bamboccio!» scrollò le spalle come se lo stesse invitando a ballare. «Non ti stuzzica proprio l’idea di sbatterti un bel maschione centauro che ha appena vinto una corsa? Magari seminascosti nell’oscurità in mezzo a delle frasche… Ti concederò un aumento, se mi farai guardare».  
«Isabelle, vuoi che io mi faccia una scopata, o vuoi soddisfare le tue voglie da voyeur? Sii più esplicita» le chiese ironicamente.  
«La seconda non mi dispiacerebbe» ammise con finta aria indifferente, «ma la prima opportunità ti fa schifo così tanto?»  
«Non mi fa schifo» riempì l’ennesimo bicchiere fingendosi assorto. «La trovo deleteria».  
«Puoi sempre _venire_ e vedere se ti piace» gli scoppiò nuovamente in faccia un palloncino, «e in caso andartene».  
La fissò negli occhi scrollando la testa. «Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei squisitamente folle e sboccata? Un vero genio del male».  
Rise facendogli dei grattini sotto il mento, come se fosse stato un gattino capriccioso. «Allora, che fai _vieni_?» gli domandò ancora una volta, prendendo dal banco un bigliettino con un ordine e leggendolo. Inorridì.  
«Che c’è adesso, Isabelle?» sbuffò stancamente.  
«Hanno ordinato un _Vanilla Twilight_!» fece cenno di cacciarsi due dita in gola per vomitare. «Io non voglio neanche metterci le mani, preparalo tu!» gli ficcò il bigliettino in un pugno.  
«Tante grazie del lavoro in più, eh?» sospirò ironicamente mentre lei gli voltava le spalle.  
«Figurati» gesticolò senza guardarlo, «è solo un piacere».  
Il _Vanilla Twilight_ era una bevanda calda molto particolare, non tanto per i suoi ingredienti, quanto per il suo significato. Era preparata con latte, caffè, cioccolata e una spolverata di cacao amaro sulla schiuma, ed era stata la bevanda preferita della donna tanto amata dall’uomo che aveva dato il via a quel piccolo rito di cui la bevanda era protagonista. La donna in questione, oltre ad amare quel tipo di bevanda, amava anche il fenomeno del crepuscolo color vaniglia, un evento atmosferico particolare che nel loro emisfero si manifestava una sola volta l’anno, il 30 di maggio: il pianeta in quel periodo si trovava in una posizione tale da permettere al cielo di schiarirsi e prendere quella particolare sfumatura di colore. Così, l’uomo aveva deciso di offrirle la sua bevanda preferita proprio durante un crepuscolo vaniglia, scrivendo sulla schiuma con il cacao il proprio nome: lei avrebbe “bevuto” il nome di lui soltanto se avesse accettato la sua corte e il suo cuore. E lo fece.  
La notizia di un simile atto di puro romanticismo si era presto sparsa per la colonia e in molti avevano deciso di emularlo, anche se non sempre il 30 di maggio. Da allora, prendeva il nome di _Vanilla Twilight_ ogni bicchiere di latte, caffè e cioccolata che portasse scritto sulla schiuma il nome di chi donava ad un’altra persona il proprio cuore. Il _Vanilla Twilight_ era una dichiarazione d’amore e chi lo beveva l’accettava.  
Con una punta di tenerezza, Justin scrisse sulla schiuma il nome della ragazza che stava per dichiararsi, _Rose_. Sorrise e lo portò al banco.  
«Il _Vanilla Twilight_?»  
«Mio!» una ragazzina mora con gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse per l’emozione alzò una mano per farsi notare da lui.  
«In bocca al lupo!» le augurò di cuore, lei abbozzò un timido sorriso.  
«Grazie!»  
Ancora con espressione disgustata, Isabelle si riavvicinò a Justin.  
«Allora, Bamboccio? Che farai, stasera?»  
«Verrò» sospirò stancamente incrociando le braccia al petto, «ma solo perché ho l’impressione che altrimenti mi tormenterai più del solito fino a quando non accetterò di seguirti».  
«Esattamente!» sorrise trionfante.  
Justin alzò gli occhi al soffitto e tornò al lavoro augurandosi quantomeno di non finire in gattabuia, quella notte.  
  
  
Dopo il tramonto l’aria tornava di nuovo fredda e fortemente salina, forse perché come la mattina presto c’erano pochi automezzi in giro. Atlantica, del resto, era una colonia che non conosceva estati caldi e assolate e spesso nevicava fino a primavera inoltrata. Al tramonto il cielo vicino i soli era rosato e intorno a quest’ultimi prendeva delle lievi sfumature arancioni – un rosa pesca. Stringendosi nelle spalle camminando per andare all’appuntamento con Isabelle, Justin pensò con una certa malinconica che mancava poco più di un mese al crepuscolo vaniglia: quell’anno sarebbe stato solo e libero di vederlo in solitudine, contemplando in pace la meraviglia di quello spettacolo della natura così raro.  
La moto nera e arancione, gigante e sportiva di Isabelle si fermò con una frenata brusca al suo fianco. Isabelle si tolse il casco con sopra un dragone arancione aerografato. «Ehi, Bamboccio, sei in ritardo!» Certo, perché non era in anticipo ed erano arrivati insieme. «Sbrigati a saltare su» e gli porse un casco di riserva sorridendo in modo furbo, «o forse vorresti provare tu a guidare?»  
Affondò di più le mani in tasca sospirando. «Cosa vuol dire questa proposta, Isabelle?»  
«Mi stuzzica l’idea di vedere un tipetto come te alla prese con questa ragazzaccia» batté una mano sullo sterzo.  
«Perché ti piace così tanto provocarmi?»  
«Perché credo che tu stesso abbia una voglia matta di conoscere i tuoi limiti, ma per qualche strana ragione ti freni» schioccò la lingua.  
«E sia» sospirò spazientito prendendo il casco, «dimmi dove andare, guido io».  
Isabelle sorrise soddisfatta e gli diede una forte pacca sulla spalla.  
Mise le mani sul manubrio con una riverenza quasi religiosa – sapeva quanto quella moto significasse per Isabelle e cosa poteva dare a lui con una corsa – e partì sicuro e veloce.  
Guidare quel tipo di moto pesante e sportiva ad una velocità simile era come servire alla caffetteria all’ora di punta: non un margine d’errore, o sarebbe stata la fine. La velocità era pura adrenalina, la sensazione di dominare il tempo e lo spazio sorpassando le auto con rapidità ed estrema precisione era soddisfazione ed eccitazione a cui però non poteva lasciarsi andare per non perdere il controllo; gli piaceva, però, il contrasto fra la calcolata freddezza esteriore e la tempesta di adrenalina fluida e infuoca che c’era dentro di lui: lo faceva sentire vivo e padrone di ogni cosa.  
«Wow!» gli urlò Isabelle quando cominciò a rallentare per fermarsi. «Bamboccio, ma allora non sei un novellino con le moto!»  
Si tolse il casco e le rivolse un sorriso enigmatico. «Può darsi».  
Dietro alle corse clandestine non c’era una vera e propria organizzazione, i vari motociclisti si tenevano in contatto fra di loro decidendo di volta in volta dove spostarsi per correre, onde evitare di essere scoperti dalla Polizia Stradale. Solitamente sceglievano posti molto fuori città, correndo lungo le strade che portavano fuori dalle zone colonizzate, verso le piane sterrate quasi prive di vegetazione.  
Quella sera erano ai limiti di una pineta che circondava il lato nord della loro città; respirando a fondo si poteva sentire come da lì a qualche chilometro l’odore dei sempreverdi li avrebbe abbandonati: c’era un sentore di terra secca.  
Un paio di persone erano arrivate in macchina e avevano aperto il portabagagli mettendo a palla il volume delle loro casse audio: c’era musica ballabile e casse piene di alcolici sparse verso il centro del piazzale dove si erano riuniti, e i motori rombavano in attesa di essere sfidati.  
Justin comprò della birra per lui e Isabelle. «Correrai stasera?» le domandò.  
«Tu punteresti su di me?» ribatté con una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Non sono qui per scommettere».  
«Io punterei su di te» ammise deglutendo un sorso, «e anche una bella somma».  
«Andiamo, mi hai visto correre solo una volta!» si sminuì portando la bottiglia di birra alle labbra.  
«Partecipo alle corse clandestine da quando avevo sedici anni, ne ho vista di gente correre, credimi se ti dico che hai la stoffa dei migliori motociclisti figli di puttana, quelli che in sella ad una moto diventano stronzi, egoisti e _vincenti_. Adoro poter dire di averci visto giusto: non sei così santo come vorresti sembrare, eh?» ammiccò divertita.  
«In definitiva: mi hai portato qui per farmi scopare o per farmi gareggiare?» la guardò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«E perché no entrambe le cose?»  
Justin schioccò la lingua scuotendo la testa. «Sei impossibile».  
«Su, su!» lo prese a braccetto. «Vieni, voglio presentarti un paio di persone!» lo trascinò fra la folla. «Qui non ci sono vere e proprie scuderie» l’informò, guardandosi intorno come alla ricerca di qualcuno, «qui si ragiona o per singoli o per squadre, e solitamente i motociclisti migliori hanno sempre una squadra. I team sono generalmente composti dal motociclista stesso, un meccanico di fiducia e un informatore, quest’ultimo è colui che sta costantemente in contatto con gli altri informatori e gareggianti singoli per sapere dove e quando si terrà il prossimo raduno per le corse, ed è anche quello che sa sempre come ottenere informazioni sulle moto degli sfidanti» ammiccò maliziosa, insinuando parecchie cose e parecchi _metodi_ per ottenere preziose informazioni. Justin roteò gli occhi.  
«Quelli lì» gli indicò due ragazzi dai capelli neri, «sono i fratelli Loy: il maggiore è quello con i capelli lunghi, Luke – è uno dei migliori meccanici in circolazione – il minore è l’altro, quello con i capelli corti, Derek – è un informatore».  
«Quale dei due ti sei fatta?» gli domandò ironicamente. «O per caso ti sei fatta entrambi e uno dopo l’altro?» insinuò. Lei rise e gli picchiettò un dito contro il naso.  
«È un’idea che non mi dispiace affatto! Vieni, te li presento» lo prese per mano, «e, ah!, occhio a quel che dici in loro presenza: Luke fa parte della Resistenza Atlantica» gli mormorò assumendo un tono serio.  
«Ricevuto» assentì, fissando i due ragazzi.  
«Fratelli Loy!» li richiamò, calcando bene e a lungo la L, mettendo così in mostra la lingua. «Oggi è proprio una grande serata d’incontri piacevoli!» I due ragazzi si voltarono verso di loro sorridendo, Justin notò che Luke aveva gli occhi color bronzo – un colore abbastanza comune presso gli atlantici con i capelli scuri – mentre Derek li aveva di una curiosa tonalità: aveva gli occhi color cielo, lo stesso cielo notturno viola che c’era sopra di loro. Quel particolare attirò la sua attenzione.  
«Belle!» la salutò Luke, sorridendole e mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle; lei lo spintonò subito con violenza, ma non così tanto forte da farlo cadere a terra: quelli che non schienava a faccia all’aria erano quelli che avevano buone speranze, con lei. «Il piacere di vederti è come sempre tutto mio, _zuccherino_!»  
«Ciao, Isa!» la salutò l’altro fratello; Justin registrò subito che i due si erano salutati in modo abbastanza “maschio”… Guardò più volte prima l’una e poi l’altro.  
«Ragazzi, vi presento il mio amico…» si fermò, come se non ricordasse qualcosa. «Ehi, Bamboccio, com’è che fai di cognome? A via di chiamarti Bamboccio, credo di averlo scordato!»  
«Justin Garrett» sospirò stancamente allungando una mano verso Luke, presentandosi.  
«Luke Loy» si presentò il ragazzo, portandosi una mano sul petto, «e mio fratello Derek» indicò il ragazzo al suo fianco.  
«Piacere» gli strinse la mano fermandosi per qualche secondo a guardagli meglio gli occhi, approfittando della vicinanza.  
«Allora, Justin» esordì Luke provando nuovamente a circondare le spalle di Isabelle con un braccio, inutilmente, «non ti ho mai visto ad un raduno, cosa ti porta qui? Soldi? Voglia di adrenalina… donne?» insinuò sorridendo in modo furbo.  
Justin scosse la testa e di sottecchi vide Isabelle ridere alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Non _donne_ , ma _una_ donna» indicò Isabelle tenendo ancora la bottiglia di birra in mano, «è stata lei a trascinarmi qui».  
«Oh, dovresti vederlo correre, Luke!» si entusiasmò Isabelle. «Ha guidato lui la mia moto fino a qui: è un fenomeno!»  
«Ehi, amico!» fece finta di offendersi Luke. «Vuoi per caso portarmi via la donna? Finora lei si era entusiasmata così soltanto dopo una _mia guida_!» marcò per bene l’aggettivo possessivo.  
Justin sbuffò una risata. «Credimi sulla parola, amico, con me non si entusiasmerebbe mai _così_ ».  
Isabelle guardò Luke con aria di sfida e si riavvicinò a Justin spingendolo a farsi prendere sotto braccio.  
«Andiamo ragazzi, non litigate per queste cose, vorrà dire che mi dividerò per bene: con uno nel letto e con l’altro sulla moto». Justin alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non se ne parla» ribatté Luke ironicamente, «perché non ci battiamo per vedere chi è il migliore?» gli fece cenno verso la propria moto – un ottimo modello e ben tenuta constatò Justin.  
«No, amico» gli rispose, «non sono venuto qui per sfidare qualcuno: non ho grana con me e neanche una moto, spiacente».  
«Potresti usare la mia!» propose Isabelle, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Justin.  
«E chi vince» continuò Luke, «si prende la donna… per una notte sola, ovviamente» ammiccò.  
«No, sentite ragazzi, io…» provò a fermarli.  
«Ehi, gente!» Isabelle fece cenni e richiamò l’attenzione di tutti. «La serata è appena cominciata! Qui c’è la prima sfida: io punto sul novellino biondo, voi?»  
Justin l’afferrò per un braccio. «Che diavolo stai facendo, Isabelle?!»  
«Io sto aprendo le danze, e tu mi coprirai di soldi, stasera!» gli puntò il dito contro il petto facendogli male.  
«Sei completamente folle!»  
«Andiamo, Jus!» gli mise il casco fra le braccia. «Solo una corsetta! Tu farai il pieno d’adrenalina e io farò il pieno di grana, e magari dopo saremo così fighi agli occhi degli altri da rimediare qualcuno con cui passare la nottata, eh?» sorrise maliziosamente.  
«No!» scrollò la testa. «La cosa è fuori discussione!»  
Lo spinse verso la moto. «Ma se non stai nemmeno scommettendo soldi! Non ci perdi niente, dai, Bamboccio!»  
Imprecando, Justin si decise a salire sulla moto. «Alla fine tu mi spiegherai la vera ragione per cui mi stai spingendo a fare tutto questo, perché non può trattarsi solamente di pura follia!»  
Lei rise. «Sei tu quello che è appena salito sulla moto, non io, sei tu quello che ha voglia di fare qualcosa di terribilmente spericolato, sbagliato ed eccitante! Divertiti, Bamboccio!» gli diede un pugno sul casco e andò verso la linea di partenza sciogliendosi il nodo del foulard arancione che aveva al collo.  
Sospirando spazientito, lanciò un’occhiata al gruppetto di persone che poco lontano da lui stava iniziando il primo giro di scommesse della serata – scommesse su di lui e Luke – si abbassò la visiera del casco integrale e seguì l’amica.  
«Il traguardo è la Roccia Diamantina» annunciò Isabelle, posta fra i due col foulard in mano. «Che vinca il migliore!» soffiò teatralmente un bacio a ciascuno. «Pronti?» annunciò raggiante alzando in alto il foulard, i motori rombarono, «VIA!» e lo abbassò di colpo.  
Justin si chiese soltanto per i primi secondi chi glielo stesse facendo fare…  
“Credimi se ti dico che hai la stoffa dei migliori motociclisti figli di puttana, quelli che in sella ad una moto diventano stronzi, egoisti e _vincenti_ ”.  
Di certo un figlio di puttana lo era eccome, anche se Isabelle non poteva sapere fino a che punto, ma per quanto riguardava invece l’essere stronzo, egoista e vincente…  
Lui e Luke erano testa a testa, nessuno dei due riusciva a prevalere. Sopra di lui, il cielo viola notturno guardava la loro sfida col suo sguardo pigro ed infinito – lo sguardo di chi ha già visto molte volte scene simili – ma lui correva più veloce delle nuvole. Correva sull’asfalto macinando spazio e tempo, lasciandosi alle spalle spazi ormai inutili – una strada già fatta, in più di un senso, e una casa che non era più casa – e tempi ormai sprecati – era impossibile fare retromarcia, doveva semmai accelerare per battere Luke, e qualcuno gli aveva rubato il tempo della sua gioventù. Quella strada era sua, il suo tempo di corsa era il migliore, migliore per il solo fatto che gli apparteneva e solo lui poteva gestirlo. Luke non poteva batterlo, e lui era un dannato _egoista_. Ed era anche _stronzo_ , perché sapeva che poteva batterlo in curva, _oh se poteva_ , avrebbe aspettato il momento giusto per approfittarne, come un vero fottuto bastardo, quindi sarebbe rimasto freddo e calmo, provando a domare la voglia di rivalsa e sregolatezza che ormai sentiva dentro, fino a batterlo.  
L’asfalto era il suo mare nero, la curva l’onda giusta da aspettare, e quando vide cominciare a stagliarsi all’orizzonte la Roccia Diamantina, strinse i denti e azzardò la mossa giusta. Avrebbe urlato, se non fosse stato così impegnato a restare concentrato, così si concesse soltanto un ghigno divertito quando superò Luke. Ebbe l’assurda sensazione che adesso l’asfalto e il vento fossero come il vecchio e leggendario Mar Rosso della Terra: si aprivano idealmente al suo passaggio caricandolo come non mai. Superò il traguardo e si concesse una lunga frenata polverosa; Isabelle gli andò incontro sventolando il proprio foulard.  
E adesso era anche _vincente_.  
«Lo sapevo, lo sapevo, lo sapevo!» gli ripetè entusiasta, dandogli dei pugni ripetuti sulla spalla. Justin si tolse il casco e guardò dietro di lui: vide che Luke stava facendo lo stesso per poi sorridergli e complimentarsi a gesti, sollevando i pollici verso l’alto; Justin gli fece un cenno con la testa verso Isabelle, lui alzò le spalle fingendosi ironicamente rassegnato.  
Era ancora in sella; si voltò verso la ragazza, che lo stava guardando trionfante.  
«E adesso fammi vedere che maschio sei!» gli sussurrò. «Ho sempre desiderato essere baciata da un frocio!» Lui rise divertito.  
Parecchi fari di auto e motori furono puntati verso di loro, dei motori rombarono di proposito per sottolineare la solennità del momento: doveva prendersi la sua vincita. Afferrò bruscamente Isabelle per un braccio, avvicinandola a sé, le mise una mano sulla nuca e la baciò a lungo e intensamente, mentre le mani degli spettatori scandivano ironicamente il lungo tempo del bacio sbattendo contro gli sterzi. Quando si separarono gli altri urlarono commenti sboccati – qualcuno ululò anche – e fecero rombare un’ultima volta i motori; Luke li superò e gli diede una pacca sulle spalle con un sorriso sornione carico di sottintesi.  
Isabelle mugugnò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e lo fissò negli occhi afferrandolo per il colletto, come a chiedergli un altro bacio. Lui le sollevò il mento con le dita.  
«La nottata di fuoco no, però eh?» precisò allora lui. «A quella non ci tengo proprio».  
Sbuffò infastidita. «Uffa, come sei noioso! Sicuro di non voler proprio provare…» gli strusciò il naso contro il collo; la sculacciò.  
«Fai la brava, monta su che ti riporto a casa e finiamo così questa farsa».  
«Sì, sei proprio noioso!» si lamentò salendo dietro di lui. «Per colpa tua stasera nessuno dei due ha scopato!»  
Justin roteò gli occhi, rindossò il casco, fece rombare un paio di volte il motore e lasciò il piazzale sterrato del raduno. Per quella volta.  
  
  
«C’è qualcuno che vorrebbe vederti, Bamboccio» gli disse Isabelle con aria indifferente, mentre entrambi servivano dei clienti al banco.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso e dubbioso. «Chi?»  
«Derek Loy, avrebbe una proposta da farti: cerca un motociclista» parlò in fretta e senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
«Ti sembro per caso un motociclista?» ribatté con un sorrisetto falso.  
«E io ti sembro per caso una suora?» replicò annoiata. Lui si passò una mano sul volto. «Su, Jus, perché no?»  
«E perché sì?» era basito, si mise al suo fianco al banco di lavoro, dando le spalle ai clienti; parlò a bassa voce. «Perché mai dovrei stravolgere la mia vita tranquilla per diventare un motociclista e partecipare a corse clandestine, rischiando tra l’altro l’osso del collo o di finire al fresco per il resto dei miei giorni?!»  
«Perché è una cosa che ti piace» sbuffò esasperata; si voltò a guardarlo. «Jus, non sono idiota e dovresti saperlo bene: l’ho capito subito che non sei esattamente chi dici di essere. Non so da chi o cosa tu stia scappando, ma quando ti ho visto correre mi è sembrato palese che stai provando anche a scappare da te stesso! Dentro di te c’è una parte istintiva e ribelle che smania per uscire fuori, ed è innegabile il fatto che lasciarla libera ti faccia stare bene!»  
«Mi faceva stare bene un tempo! Adesso voglio soltanto un po’ di serenità, non ho nessuna voglia di stare al centro dell’attenzione!»  
«Io… io…» digrignò i denti frustrata, dando dei pugni al banco; i clienti la fissarono sbarrando gli occhi, gli puntò un dito contro. «Non ti ho mai posto alcuna domanda, ma certe volte il tuo atteggiamento mi dà talmente sui nervi che vorrei proprio sapere che cazzo ti sarà mai capitato nella vita da ridurti così!»  
Justin si guardò attorno, agitato dagli sguardi che aveva attirato quell’improvvisa ed inopportuna scenata; strinse un braccio di Isabelle e la portò in un angolo appartato.  
«Senti, io… Mi sono successe _cose_ , ok?» provò a dirle.  
«Cristo, questo lo so, Jus! Certo che ti sono successe _cose_ , o non ti ostineresti a fare una simile vita di merda con la perenne aria di uno che si nasconde!» ribatté piccata. «Cosa ti è successo di così grave o fuori dal normale da non poterne parlare con anima viva?»  
Si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Hai ragione, una volta correvo in moto, e tanto, ma non ero un agonista, né un corridore clandestino da qualche altra parte di Atlantica: mi piaceva correre sulle moto e basta».  
«E cos’è successo?» incalzò implacabile, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Una sera, mentre ero in moto con mia sorella minore, ci hanno spinto di proposito fuori strada. E lei è morta» sciorinò in modo spiccio e senza guardarla in faccia.  
Isabelle boccheggiò, era la prima volta che la vedeva seriamente sconvolta. «Cos…? Di proposito? Chi è stato, chi cazzo voleva uccidervi?!»  
«Niente domande, ok?» tagliò corto, secco. «Non mi va di parlarne, è una questione su cui non voglio affatto tornare: è questa la mia vita adesso, ok?»  
La ragazza lo fissò basita e confusa dalla confessione ancora per una manciata di secondi, poi sembrò riprendersi. «Fico però, sto con un tipo che qualcuno voleva fare fuori!»  
«Ascolta, Isabelle» sospirò spazientito, «a quei tempi ero un coglione patentato, potessi tornare indietro ci sono cose che non rifarei. Tornare sulla moto significherebbe provare nuovamente a fuggire in qualche modo dalle situazioni estraniandomi. La prima volta è finita male, non voglio che ricapiti di nuovo».  
«Ma chi lo dice che potrebbe capitarti di nuovo una cosa simile?!» alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Non so chi è stato a provare ad ucciderti ma, andiamo, queste sono cose che possono capitare una sola volta nella vita, a meno che tu non l’abbia fatta talmente grossa da avere alle calcagna l’intera colonia!»  
«Non posso tornare al raduno» ringhiò, questa volta sembrava davvero irritato.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché per me è la tana del lupo, chiaro? E con questo la faccenda è chiusa» girò sui tacchi, lasciandola sola a braccia conserte in un angolo.  
“Occhio a quel che dici in loro presenza: Luke fa parte della Resistenza Atlantica”  
“Ricevuto”.  
Justin si accorse che lei lo stava fissando, pensosa e seria; si riavvicinò a lui.  
«Hai avuto a che fare con la Resistenza Atlantica, Justin?» era la prima volta che lo chiamava col suo nome per esteso.  
Tirò su col naso. «Già».  
«Mi dispiace, Jus, so che sono degli estremisti fanatici, non ti porterò più lì. Questione chiusa».  
Annuì senza guardarla. «Non preoccuparti: io non potevo sapere che al raduno ci sarebbe stato qualcuno della Resistenza, e tu non potevi sapere che ho avuto a che fare con loro. A quanto pare, però, non tutti sanno che faccia ho, non mi hanno riconosciuto».  
«Derek però non fa parte della Resistenza» tenne a precisare nervosamente, «e non gli è mai andata giù che suo fratello ne faccia parte: non credere che voglia vederti per questo» lo tranquillizzò.  
«Ok» assentì di nuovo.  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò ancora, «non ne parleremo mai più» gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e tornò silenziosamente a lavoro.  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, uscendo dalla caffetteria a fine turno, si ritrovò davanti una moto simile a quella di Isabelle: Derek, un cappellino da baseball messo al contrario e un sorriso beffardo, lo stava aspettando con un casco in mano.  
«Gli ho detto che non avevi intenzione di vederlo e che io non avrei più insistito» gli disse all’orecchio Isabelle, «ma non mi ha dato ascolto».  
Justin sospirò stancamente e infilò di più le mani in tasca. «Vedrò allora di togliermelo personalmente di torno in modo definitivo».  
«Ci vediamo domani, torno a casa. Attento, mi raccomando» lo salutò mettendosi in punta di piedi e scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, poi si avviò verso la propria moto.  
Justin camminò verso Derek a piccoli passi, tirò su col naso e lo salutò con un cenno secco del capo.  
Il ragazzo sorrise. «Se Maometto non va alla montagna, la montagna va da Maometto».  
«A quanto pare…» gli concesse facendo spallucce. «Credevo però di essere stato chiaro tramite Isabelle: non sono interessato».  
«Non mi concedi nemmeno l’onore di farti vedere la moto in questione? Non vuoi neanche farci un giretto di prova, solo per vedere com’è?» fece vago.  
Justin sorrise e schioccò la lingua, _sapeva_ com’era: quelli come lui – _come loro due_ – sapevano bene che una volta in sella ad un gioiellino non avrebbero più voluto separarsene. Lo stava tentando, sicuro di quello che poteva offrirgli.  
«Perché pensi che io sia adatto a questa fantomatica moto?»  
«Perché non vieni a vederlo con i tuoi occhi?»  
Scosse la testa, adesso capiva perché quel tipo e Isabelle fossero amici: avevano entrambi lo stramaledetto vizio di rispondere ad una domanda con un’altra domanda.  
«Dove si trova la _donnaccia_ in questione?» s’informò.  
«Non è una _donnaccia_ » sorrise furbo, «è una _bella bimba_. Lavoro in uno dei vecchi capannoni abbandonati ai margini della pineta, si trova lì».  
Isabelle gliel’aveva detto che molti dei meccanici delle corse clandestine operavano di nascosti nei vecchi capannoni dei primi coloni: lì avrebbero potuto riparare le moto semidistrutte dalla corse andate male senza dare nell’occhio o dover dare spiegazioni. Ponderò la possibilità per un attimo.  
«Ok, facciamoci questo giro di prova» concordò.  
Derek sorrise soddisfatto e gli lanciò il casco di riserva; salirono in moto.  
La moto di Derek differiva di poco da quella di Isabelle, Justin intuì che aveva un motore un po’ più potente ed era meno maneggevole, più adatta ad una guida maschile; come quella della ragazza era nera, ma al posto del dragone c’era aerografato un unicorno grigio dall’aspetto non molto rassicurante che galoppava lasciando una scia dietro di sé. La guida di Derek era simile a quella del fratello, ma molto più sicura e attenta, come quella di un qualsiasi meccanico che sa fino a che punto spingersi per far dare il massimo alla propria “creatura” senza però farle mai male. Non rischiava, non sarebbe mai stato un buon pilota.  
Arrivati alla zona dei capannoni, rallentarono e si guardarono bene intorno per rassicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno; si tolsero i caschi e scesero dalla moto, entrando in una costruzione apparentemente in disuso.  
«Aiutami a spostare quella» gli disse Derek, facendogli cenno ad una porta a due ante in fondo alla stanza d’ingresso.  
L’aiutò facendo meno rumore possibile e, una volta spostata quella porta, si ritrovò davanti ad un portoncino leggermente più piccolo e blindato.  
«L’interno è insonorizzato» l’avvertì, mentre armeggiava per aprirlo.  
Derek accese le luci e, con attenzione, fecero entrare per prima la moto; poi finalmente Justin poté guardarsi per bene intorno: quella era proprio un’officina, anzi _L’_ officina dei sogni di ogni meccanico.  
«Wow» si complimentò stupito, mentre Derek accendeva un altro paio di neon, «avete fatto le cose proprio in grande qui».  
Derek sorrise sornione. «Diciamo che ho vinto un paio di scommesse importanti a dei raduni, e ciò mi ha aiutato» scrollò le spalle fingendosi indifferente.  
«Immagino» inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Comunque» sospirò andando verso un angolo della stanza, «questa qui è la mia _bimba_ » gli indicò un telo scuro che copriva quella che indubbiamente era una moto; ne afferrò un lembo. «Justin Garrett» fece una riverenza ironica, «ti presento la mia amata _Black Wave_ ».  
Istintivamente, Justin si strinse nelle spalle e socchiuse gli occhi trattenendo irrazionalmente il respiro, perché già dal primo momento in cui aveva visto la sagoma sotto il telo aveva sentito fin dentro alle ossa che le cose avrebbero preso una piega non voluta – per quanto prevista. Il telo scivolò piano ed invitante sulle curve della moto, proprio come un lenzuolo avrebbe altrettanto scivolato sensualmente sulle curve di un’amante voluttuosa, la luce si rifletté man mano sulla carrozzeria fiammante e quando fu completamente scoperta l’incanto ebbe inizio. Era fottuto.  
Sentiva di amare già quella moto. Il mondo non sarebbe stato giusto, se non fosse stata sua.  
«Piacere mio, _Black Wave_ » mormorò con una certa rassegnazione.  
«Una rara bellezza, eh?» commentò il meccanico, sorridendo compiaciuto e appoggiandosi a braccia conserte ad un tavolo da lavoro. «L’ho messa su io, pezzo dopo pezzo» e ne era molto orgoglioso, a quanto sembrava.  
«Hai costruito tu anche la tua moto e quella di Isabelle?» gli domandò incuriosito.  
«Sì, la _Black Wave_ è la sorella minore, la _Sky Dragon_ e la mia _Dark Unicorn_ le ho costruite per prima; la sorella maggiore è quella di Isa: l’ho costruita sotto sua pressione».  
Justin si accucciò a terra, intrecciando le dita e guardando con attenzione la moto dal basso. Era una meraviglia. Ed era _invitante_ , sembrava che la sella e il manubrio stessero invocando il suo nome.  
 _Bella bimba, tu non sai cosa ti farei fare…_  
Il disegno aerografato toccato in sorte a quella moto erano delle onde dalla linea morbida e sfumata che spiccavano sulla carrozzeria nera: erano verdi come lo era il cielo diurno in tempesta. Derek notò che stava fissando quel particolare, si avvicinò a lui.  
«Quando ci siamo conosciuti e Isabelle ha decantato le tue lodi, ho trovato buffo che tu avessi gli occhi chiari come il cielo quando è sereno: un bel contrasto con quel disegno, non credi? Poi ti ho visto correre, e ho personalmente deciso che doveva essere un _segno del destino_ » scandì teatralmente bene le ultime parole.  
Justin sorrise scuotendo la testa, fece leva sulle gambe e si rialzò di scatto da terra.  
«Ammetto che la tua è davvero una _bella bimba_ » si complimentò ostentando fin troppa ammirazione, «quello che non capisco è perché tu non la faccia guidare a tuo fratello: visto che ci tieni così tanto, chi meglio del sangue del tuo sangue potrebbe averne cura?»  
Storse la bocca. «Non sono un apprendista meccanico da quattro soldi, sebbene si dica che sia mio fratello il migliore sulla piazza, amo le moto e ciò che faccio abbastanza da sapere una cosa: quando t’impegni a creare una singola moto, un pezzo non ripetibile, fin dal primo bullone _lei_ sa già a chi apparterrà. Chi la costruisce può dargli le caratteristiche che vuole, certo, ma non saranno adatte a tutti: saranno improntate esattamente intorno alla persona che un giorno saprà guidarla al meglio. Quando ho costruito la _Black Wave_ non l’ho fatto pensando a me» si portò una mano al petto, «quello l’ho fatto quando ho messo su la mia _Dark Unicorn_ , è lei la mia unica donna» sorrise. «Ho costruito la _Black Wave_ pensando che l’avrebbe guidata chi mi avrebbe reso un vero meccanico agli occhi di tutti: io non sono un informatore, non è la mia natura, per questo ho messo in quella moto il meglio e tutto ciò che poteva rendere chi la guidasse un pilota vincente. La _Black Wave_ non è mai stata mia o della mia famiglia, è ancora in attesa di un pilota. E magari sei tu» ammiccò.  
«Belle parole» sospirò Justin, «e ti è bastato vedermi correre contro tuo fratello per realizzare questo?»  
«No» sorrise soddisfatto, «mi è bastato vederti _battere_ mio fratello – che correva su una moto messa su _da lui_ – correndo su una _mia_ moto meno potente della _Black Wave_. Mi sono chiesto che tipo di scintille avresti fatto in sella alla mia bimba».  
Justin respirò a fondo, fissò la moto e poi fissò lui; si guardarono intensamente negli occhi.  
«Allora?» insisté Derek senza distogliere lo sguardo. «Vuoi farti un giro?»  
Qualcosa gli stava graffiando il petto a sangue: l’irrazionale e irresponsabile istinto a perdere se stesso nel vento, guidando dritto davanti a sé senza mai fermarsi. Era una tentazione così dolce e suadente… spingere sull’acceleratore era come gridare vaffanculo al mondo, in certi momenti, se la ricordava bene quella sensazione travolgente e goliardica.  
Si umettò le labbra. «Ok» puntò gli occhi nei suoi, «facciamoci un giretto».  
Derek sfoggiò un sorriso furbo e gli porse il casco intonato alla carrozzeria della _Black Wave_. «Andremo ognuno con le proprie moto» l’informò, «arriveremo fino alla Roccia Diamantina: a quest’ora è un bel spettacolo». Gli annuì e si prepararono all’uscita.  
Una volta messe le mani sulla moto, Justin si chiese come diavolo avrebbe fatto a separarsene, seriamente. Andarono sul ciglio della strada, guardandosi più volte intorno per controllare di non essere spiati, poi Derek salì sulla propria moto e gli fece cenno di fare altrettanto; il meccanico partì per primo e lui lo seguì.  
Non sapeva quanto ci potesse essere di vero nella favoletta che Derek gli aveva detto prima, ma già dopo la prima curva sentì che quella stramaledetta moto era fatta per lui, perfettamente calibrata sul suo stile di guida e sui suoi bisogni di pilota, una sorta di sogno erotico meccanico. Avrebbe dovuto imprecare contro quella tentazione, ma invece non riuscì a trattenersi dal guidare in modo più aggressivo iniziando un divertito testa a testa con Derek. La velocità sapeva sempre dargli quel folle e pericoloso senso di libertà – dagli altri e da se stesso – che non riusciva mai, _mai_ a mettere a tacere o quantomeno placare. Era per lui il modo più semplice e immediato di estraniarsi continuando ad essere se stesso, e proprio per questo era al pari di una droga.  
La Roccia Diamantina era una rupe che al tramonto stranamente riluceva come se fosse stata fatta da tanti piccoli diamanti; finora aveva avuto poche occasioni di vederla in quel momento del giorno, e quando la sua figura cominciò a delinearsi all’orizzonte, a differenza di un paio di notti prima, stavolta restò talmente sbalordito nel vederla che rallentò.  
Si fermarono l’uno accanto all’altro, restando in sella.  
«Non l’avevo mai vista da così vicino» commentò togliendosi il casco e facendo cenno alla rupe.  
«Dovresti vederla durante il crepuscolo vaniglia» gli ribatté, portandosi una sigaretta alla bocca e accendendola, «io vengo qui a vederlo, è fantastico» gli porse il pacchetto di sigarette offrendone implicitamente una, Justin accettò l’offerta.  
Restarono per qualche secondo in contemplazione dello spettacolo della natura, fino a quando Justin non sentì l’impellente esigenza di intavolare un discorso.  
«Come vi siete conosciuti tu e Isabelle?» esordì.  
«Niente di che» fece spallucce minimizzando, «una sera sono rientrato a casa da un raduno un po’ dopo mio fratello e ho sentito una ragazza gemere in camera sua» riassunse privo di tono. Justin scoppiò a ridere.  
«Tipico di Isabelle».  
«Sia chiaro che è mio fratello che si fa scopare da lei» fece una boccata, «non credo che sia ancora successo il contrario» finse dispiacere per Luke.  
«So che tuo fratello fa parte della Resistenza Atlantica» buttò lì.  
Derek fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Te l’ha detto Isa, vero? Con quelli come lui è sempre meglio non parlare di politica o avventurarsi in strani territori, durante una conversazione».  
«Tu non approvi?» domandò sinceramente curioso.  
«Se tuo fratello entrasse a far parte di un’associazione segreta paramilitare il cui pensiero è rendere la colonia in cui vivete indipendente dall’alleanza a cui appartiene e da cui viene governata, portando l’anarchia uccidendo qualsiasi capo di stato e i suoi sostenitori e compiendo atti di eco-terrorismo, tu l’approveresti?»  
«Non credo» ammise.  
«Penso anch’io che Atlantica sarebbe una colonia migliore se indipendente, sono stanco anch’io delle pretese dell’Alleanza Boreale – a cui apparteniamo – e delle lotte più o meno fredde con quella Australe, ma sai che c’è? Non siamo l’unica colonia stanca di tutto questo, nelle due Alleanze; ci sono popoli messi in ginocchio dalla povertà e dalle tasse, ci sono colonie che hanno delle norme assurde e ingiuste atte a controllare costantemente la popolazione fin dalla nascita. Il pianeta Terra era troppo vasto per le grandi menti dittatoriali, adesso che viviamo in piccoli mondi possono sfogarsi per bene costruendosi degli imperi su misura, e quando giungono a distruggere le loro stesse creature provano ad impadronirsi della colonia più vicina» fece l’ultima boccata e gettò la sigaretta a terra. «Alla luce di tutto questo, sapendo quanta disperazione c’è nell’universo, credi che sia opportuno imbracciare un fucile e portare del terrore? È questa la trovata migliore per sistemare le cose, ammazzare tutti quelli che non la pensano come te? E quando ci saremo ammazzati tutti, cosa faremo?»  
«Non sono d’accordo con la Resistenza e non condivido i loro modi, certo, ma tu credi ancora nella forza della polita, quindi? Credi ancora che l’unione fa la forza e che un giorno il governo cadrà a favore di uno migliore?» c’era stata una vena di sarcasmo nella sua voce.  
Derek scosse la testa. «Sono solo un pacifista e uno dei tanti atlantici politicamente confusi: siamo talmente nella merda che molti di noi durante le elezioni sono disposti a votare consapevolmente qualsiasi persona ci illuda meglio che le cose cambieranno davvero, se avranno il nostro voto. Votiamo sapendo già che è tutto una bugia, _tutto_ , ma non possiamo fare a meno di sperare in un cambiamento».  
«Secondo te» gli chiese improvvisamente assorto, «come mai il potere dà alla testa e cambia le persone?»  
«Dà alla testa perché gli esseri umani non sono perfetti, e non cambia le persone: sono già così in fondo, si limita a peggiorarle» alzò le spalle.  
«Tuo padre sa di tuo fratello?»  
Derek sorrise amaramente. «Fa parte anche lui della Resistenza» storse la bocca, «ogni tanto si vanta di aver partecipato alla strage in cui morì il senatore McKennett, ci crederesti?» c’era puro disgusto nella sua voce.  
«Me lo dici giusto perché non te ne frega nulla se vado a spifferare tutto in giro facendolo condannare a morte?» provò ad ironizzare per spezzare l’atmosfera. Risero insieme.  
«Senza prove e con la supercopertura che hanno, chi potrebbe mai crederti? E poi si sa in giro che non sono in buoni rapporti con mio padre».  
«Ma con tuo fratello sì» precisò.  
«Spero ancora di poterlo recuperare» scrollò le spalle, «l’hai visto: non è un cattivo ragazzo, in fondo» si voltò verso di lui. «Tu, la tua famiglia?»  
«Tutti morti» rispose atono, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che per l’altro la cosa, detta così, era sicuramente sembrata una doccia fredda.  
«Ah, io…» si mortificò infatti, «mi dispiace…»  
«Figurati, non potevi saperlo» gesticolò e contemplò in silenzio i loro mozziconi di sigaretta sull’asfalto.  
Stavolta forse fu Derek a sentire l’esigenza di rasserenare l’atmosfera.  
«Allora» lo guardò fingendosi solenne, «che ne dici della mia bimba, ci stai?»  
Justin sporse appena un labbro, come indeciso, e accarezzò lentamente lo sterzo. «Diciamo che ci devo pensare, ma avrai presto una mia risposta».  
Derek schioccò la lingua e fece per rindossare il casco. «Tanto _lei_ ti ha già incastrato» lo prese in giro.  
«Vedremo» ghignò mettendosi anche lui il casco, e ripartirono verso il capannone gareggiando un’altra volta per gioco sotto il cielo violetto della sera.  
  
  
Era da poco passata l’ora di punta alla caffetteria, Justin stava giusto facendo il punto della situazione – certe volte, dopo la pausa pranzo, quel posto sembrava come se fosse stato investito da una mandria di bufali impazziti – quando ecco che gli arrivò un ordine sul banco. Lo prese sospirando seccato e lo lesse; si intenerì appena vedendo che l’ordine era composto da un caffè macchiato e un _Vanilla Twilight_ , ma sogghignò divertito leggendo che nome avrebbe dovuto scrivere su quest’ultimo.  
 _Black Wave_.  
Preparò i bicchieri e si recò al banco sicuro di ritrovarselo davanti, ed eccolo lì infatti: cappellino da baseball nero messo al contrario e un sorriso furbo stampato in faccia, teneva i gomiti appoggiati sul banco in una posizione di paziente attesa.  
«Il suo ordine, signore» gli disse ironicamente spingendo i bicchieri sul banco verso di lui, mentre Isabelle si avvicinava a guardare la scena.  
Derek prese il caffè macchiato e spinse a sua volta con le dita il _Vanilla Twilight_ verso Justin, facendo un faccino triste. «La mia bimba ti ama tanto, accetti il suo cuore?»  
Justin rise alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Perché mai devo sempre avere a che fare con gente fuori di testa?!»  
«Allora?» incalzò Isabelle, fissando divertita ora l’uno e ora l’altro ragazzo. «Che farai, Bamboccio?»  
Scosse la testa rassegnato. «So già che presto o tardi me ne pentirò» mise una mano intorno al bicchiere e fece un lungo sorso, accettando la dichiarazione d’amore della _Black Wave_. Del resto Isabelle aveva ragione: stava bene soltanto quando la sua parte ribelle e istintiva usciva fuori, attualmente stava solo tentando di avere una vita normale e priva di pericoli. Così priva di pericoli che forse ne sarebbe morto.  
Derek sorrise soddisfatto e alzò il proprio bicchiere verso di lui, proponendo un brindisi. «Sarò il tuo meccanico».  
«Sarò il tuo pilota» ribatté, sbattendo appena il bicchiere contro il suo.  
«E io sarò la vostra informatrice» si autopropose Isabelle; entrambi la fissarono accigliati. «Beh, che c’è? Ne avrete bisogno, no? E mi accontento di poco: soltanto il 35% delle vincite».  
«Chiamalo poco» borbottò Derek; per tutta risposta lei gli mostrò il dito medio e andò a pulire un tavolo.  
«A quanto pare si è formato il team _Black Wave_ » constatò Justin, sospirando.  
«Già» ne convenne Derek, fissando distrattamente Isabelle, «spero che mio fratello mi perdoni _questo_ » fece un cenno della testa in direzione della ragazza, riferendosi implicitamente al suo ruolo. Justin rise.  
«Al massimo potrebbe sfidarmi di nuovo per riprendersela».  
«Anche questo è vero» tamburellò le dita sul banco con aria assorta. «Ci vediamo allora» schioccò la lingua sfoderando il suo solito sorriso strafottente allontanandosi da lui camminando all’indietro.  
«Ok, ciao» annuì sospirando.  
Mentre lo guardava uscire dalla porta, pensò che quel sorriso lo stava spingendo a fare molte cose, ma chissà quando lo avrebbe spinto con più decisione ad afferrarlo con forza per il colletto per sbatterlo contro un muro per baciarlo con urgenza e violenza.  
Aveva preso il cuore della _Black Wave_ , ma in cambio il suo costruttore si era preso il centro di tutti i suoi pensieri poco casti.  
Perché doveva sempre essere fottuto?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali della prima parte:**  
\- Questa storia doveva essere una oneshot, ma stranamente – come potete notare – non è stato così. Chissà perché. Troppo corta per poter essere una storia a capitoli, ma troppo lunga per essere una oneshot, per il bene della sanità mentale di chi avrebbe voluto leggerla ho deciso di dividerla a metà, due parti più che due veri e propri capitoli.  
\- Il titolo della storia è stato rubacchiato da “Vanilla twilight” di Owl City (il cui testo c’entra una cippa con la storia, ma tant’è). Potete ascoltarla qui in tutta la sua zuccherosità, buona carie a tutti. È successo che, saltellando su YouTube da un link all’altro, ho letto il titolo di questa canzone, mi è sembrato evocativo e dopo, vedendo il cielo del video, la mia strana testolina ha focalizzato Justin e Derek (ancora senza un nome e un aspetto fisico ben preciso) sotto un cielo _verde_.  
Ora, il cielo _doveva_ essere verde, non importava se ciò fosse fisicamente o chimicamente impossibile, doveva essere verde, assolutamente, ne andava della mia fissa. E poi dovevo piazzarci un crepuscolo vaniglia, così tanto per gradire. _Indipercuiperciò_ ho tirato fuori la vecchia pappardella degli umani che fuggono in cerca di colonie – idea vecchia, vero, ma non me ne frega più di tanto: tanto l’ho rigirata a mio piacimento – e ho creato un mondo su misura dove il cielo fosse verde, il tutto per soddisfare un mio capriccio (sono pazza, lo so). Non ho cercato più di tanto informazioni su quanto sia effettivamente possibile una cosa simile, prima di tutto perché è una storia fantastica – in teoria potrei pure piazzarci degli asini che volano, frutto di uno strano esperimento andato a male – secondo perché sono un’autrice egoista che pensa solo a soddisfare le sue fisse e i capricci dei suoi personaggi (vedi prima, sì, ridete pure) e terzo perché sostanzialmente la colonia di Atlantica e tutta la fantasiosa situazione politica sono solamente uno sfondo – _in cui potete liberamente vederci ciò che più vi aggrada_ , io sono soltanto una cantastorie da quattro soldi.  
\- Le due Alleanze si rifanno ai nomi dei due emisferi terrestri, Boreale e Australe, e ciò dice implicitamente in che modo si sono schierati i vecchi continenti terresti (tra l’altro, in quello Boreale ci sono l’America Settentrionale e l’Europa, nonché parte dell’oceano Atlantico).  
\- Non cercate cose nei nomi dei personaggi: sono nati per imposizione di dita a caso sulla tastiera.  
\- Ad esser sinceri non ho voluto dare un nome alla caffetteria di proposito, per renderla molto comune.  
\- Gli occhi dai colori strani sono un capriccio: che volete farci, sono anch’io una vittima dei manga e degli anime.  
\- All’inizio della stesura non era affatto presente il rito del _Vanilla Twilight_ , ma solo lo strano fenomeno atmosferico descritto. L’ho ideato e steso esattamente quando sono arrivata a quel punto, sul momento.  
\- Random: io non ho neanche la patente, nonostante i miei ventisei anni suonati.  
\- “Coprimi di soldi” (detto da Isabelle) è una citazione tratta dal film _Jerry Maguire_ , qui la trama, qui un elenco di citazioni.  
\- “Fammi vedere che maschio sei” (sempre detto da Isabelle) credo pure che sia una citazione, nel senso che mi è venuto in mente e l’ho scritto, ma sento che non sono parole mie. Gianna Nannini può essere?  
\- I nomi delle moto sono nati mentre fissavo lo schermo del mio portatile con delle balle di fieno che rotolavano alle mie spalle (quindi a casaccio).  
\- Esempi di cieli verdi e viola per come l’immagino io (non so quante di queste foto siano photoshoppate e quanto pesantemente): verde 1, verde 2, verde 3, viola 1, viola 2, viola 3, viola 4.  
\- La Roccia Diamantina mi è venuta in mente così, per caso, non c’è niente di fantascientifico dietro la sua creazione, spiacente di deludervi.  
\- _Somewhere only we know_ è una dolce e malinconica canzone dei Keane (che non amo moltissimo, ma adoro questa canzone). Potete ascoltarla qui. Sinceramente però, per scrivere questa storia ho ascoltato più volte la cover dei Lifehouse, la trovo più “confidenziale”, qui.  
\- Perché ho così tante cose da dirvi su questa storia e sono soltanto alla prima parte?!


	2. Seconda Parte

  
  
Era tarda mattinata, Justin era seduto ad un tavolo della caffetteria che dava sulla strada e guardava il cielo sopra i tetti grigi: era terso e sereno, si chiese se sul serio i suoi occhi fossero di quel colore – come gli aveva detto Derek – perché davvero mai lui li avrebbe definiti così. Era una strana coincidenza il fatto che lui pensasse che gli occhi di Derek fossero viola come il cielo notturno; abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Eccoci qui!» trillò Isabelle, sedendosi al suo fianco mentre Derek si sedeva di fronte a lui. La ragazza mise al centro del tavolo un vassoio con dei croissant, delle paste sfoglie ricoperte di zucchero a velo e tre grossi bicchieri di un succo d’arancia meno arancione dei suoi occhi – buffo. Le mani dei ragazzi affamati aggredirono al volo le paste mentre Isabelle, con estrema disinvoltura, tirava fuori dalla sua scollatura un piccolo block notes.   
«So dove e quando sarà il prossimo raduno» annunciò con aria cospiratoria, «e ho anche raccolto un paio di informazioni su chi sarà presente».  
Derek deglutì un grosso boccone e le fece un cenno con la mano. «Fa’ un po’ vedere?»   
Gli passò il blocchetto. «Non è stato facile» sospirò teatrale la ragazza, «ma mi sono _lavorata_ per bene un paio di persone» si guardò le unghie.  
Justin stava portando alla bocca il bicchiere, si fermò a metà percorso. «Non voglio sapere come» borbottò.   
«Oh, credimi» si avvicinò al suo orecchio, «niente che non pagheresti per vedere almeno una volta nella vita».  
La voce di Derek s’intromise, strafottente. «Quindi niente che si possa scaricare illegalmente da internet, come un film porno?»  
Justin stava bevendo stavolta, gli andò di traverso; Isabelle gli diede un paio di pacche sulla schiena replicando a Derek.   
«Beh, almeno con me avresti la sicurezza che è tutto vero, _cocco_ ».  
«Disse quella che non ha mai finto un orgasmo in vita sua?» sorrise portando il bicchiere alla bocca. E meno male che stavolta Justin non stava bevendo.   
«Non è mica colpa mia, in questi casi» ribatté stizzita, «e comunque tuo fratello dovrebbe smetterla di urlare come Tarzan in quei momenti: mi deconcentra».   
Justin si passò le mani sul volto. «Se avete finito di discutere delle abitudini sessuali dei presenti e non, potremmo tornare sul raduno?»  
«Giusto» sospirò Derek, riaprendo il block notes. «Ad occhio e croce» ponderò, fissando le pagine e inclinando appena la testa di lato, «ci sono almeno due persone che potresti tranquillamente sfidare vincendo» picchiettò con l’indice un paio di nomi scritti. «Grazie a questi due potremmo incassare una discreta sommetta» fece un sorso di succo d’arancia.   
«Potresti cominciare a ripagarti delle spese per la costruzione della _Black Wave_ » commentò Justin; il meccanico ghignò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Credi davvero che io abbia _acquistato_ tutto?» Justin lo fissò negli occhi per qualche attimo.  
«No, mi sa che ti sono stati concessi dei grossi _prestiti_ » in risposta l’altro sbatté il proprio bicchiere contro il suo, in un tacito brindisi e un’implicita conferma.   
_Meccanico, figlio di terroristi e ladro_. Sempre più pericolosamente interessante.   
«Comunque» Isabelle sorrise con una strana luce negli occhi e prendendo la tracolla che – sempre stranamente – aveva portato con sé, «io ho pensato di fare _questi_ ». Tirò fuori un sacchetto di carta stropicciato e lo svuotò sul tavolo.  
Justin fissò il contenuto alzando le sopracciglia così tanto da portarle all’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Erano un anello, un bracciale e un ciondolo abbastanza particolari: l’anello era in argento e aveva fissato sopra la fascetta una piccola placca rotonda con uno stemma inciso; il ciondolo era la singola placca che c’era sull’anello; il bracciale era una fascia larga di cuoio nero e rigido che si chiudeva con due bottoni a pressione posti all’estremità, al centro c’era la solita placca argentata con lo stemma.  
Lo stemma era uno squalo stilizzato circondato da onde simili a quelle della _Black Wave_.   
Justin si schiarì la voce. «Isabelle, vorresti essere più precisa? Cosa sono esattamente questi… _cosi_?»  
Lei indossò l’anello e gli ficcò il bracciale fra le mani. «Il nostro stemma, il nostro simbolo di riconoscimento: siamo un team, no?»  
«Un simbolo di riconoscimento per farci incastrare meglio dalla Polizia Stradale?» ribatté neutrale; Derek stava bevendo, soffocò una risata e poi gli diede il cinque, complimentandosi.   
«L’ho trovata una cosa carina da fare» replicò acidamente, afferrandogli bruscamente il braccio destro e premendo di proposito con eccessiva forza i bottoni a pressioni sulla linea azzurrina delle vene del polso. Justin alzò gli occhi al soffitto, Derek sorrise e prese la sua parte, il ciondolo.   
In un primo momento Justin si era chiesto come mai Isabelle avesse scelto per lui un ciondolo, poi lo vide infilare un dito sotto la maglia nera e tirare fuori una catenina abbastanza lunga da cui pendeva un ciondolo non meno particolare del loro stemma: una piccola chiave inglese doppia. Gli si addiceva. Derek sganciò velocemente la collana e vi assicurò il nuovo ciondolo.   
«E adesso» sospirò compiaciuta Isabelle, «non ci resta altro che debuttare».   
«E quando sarà il raduno?» le domandò Justin.  
«Dopodomani sera».  
«Faremo scintille!» Derek sollevò il bicchiere invitando gli altri due a fare altrettanto; brindarono e Justin si augurò mentalmente di fare scintille e non _incendi_ , per la sua prima gara.   
  
  
Isabelle aveva proposto di andare ognuno con la propria moto al loro primo raduno come team: avrebbe implicato un maggiore effetto scenico, attirando molti sguardi incuriositi e molte scommesse. Justin dovette dargliene atto: mentre andavano verso il centro della piana, il rombo dei motori e la musica d’atmosfera non riuscì a coprire i mormorii stupiti della gente.   
«Ehi, fratello!» Luke andò loro incontro sorridente, con le braccia che circondavano le spalle di due ragazze poco vestite, una per ogni fianco. «Vedo che alla fine ce l’hai fatta con la tua bambina!» salutò con una veloce stretta di mano anche Justin e con un cenno del capo Isabelle.  
«Già, nonostante le tue nefaste previsioni» incrociò le braccia al petto fingendosi pensoso, «com’è che dicevi? Ah sì, che c’erano più possibilità che io finissi a letto con una donna, che di trovare un pilota giusto per la _Black Wave_ ».  
Justin notò di sottecchi che Isabelle lo stava fissando preoccupata, per via della vicinanza con Luke; le fece brevemente cenno di stare tranquilla.   
«Ehi, amico!» Luke si rivolse a Justin dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Allora, com’è stata la notte con nostra Belle?»  
«Assolutamente di fuoco» rispose asciutto, «talmente di fuoco che a testimonianza di ciò non è rimasta neanche la cenere».   
Isabelle soffocò delle risatine, Luke lo guardò interdetto – non capiva – ma gli annuì lo stesso con convinzione.   
«Bene così, fantastico!» approvò alzando il pollice. «Non sarò un motociclista – sono solo un meccanico – ma ho sparso in giro la voce della tua vittoria: avrai presto visite da gente che vorrà sfidarti, approfittane!» altra pacca vigorosa sulla spalla e un sorriso furbo.  
«Grazie, amico».   
«Ci vediamo in giro!» si congedò salutando tutti con un cenno vago.   
«Uhm» Isabelle tamburellò ritmicamente sullo sterzo le unghie lunghe e smaltate di nero, fissando i fondoschiena delle due ragazze che si stavano allontanando con Luke, «non credo che stasera potrò fare qualcosa, con lui».   
«Sbrigati a farti vedere in giro per raccogliere delle sfide, piuttosto» l’esortò Derek, «o nessuno di noi potrà fare qualcosa con qualcuno, altro che con Luke!»  
Isabelle gli rivolse una smorfia stizzita, gli mostrò il dito medio e scese dalla moto, perdendosi fra la folla. Rimasti da soli, Derek si voltò verso di lui, perplesso e assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Fammi capire» gli porse una bottiglia di birra, «tu e Isa siete stati a letto insieme sul serio?»   
Justin abbozzò un sorriso e alzò gli occhi su di lui. «Ci sono più possibilità che io lasci guidare la _Black Wave_ ad un altro, che io vada a letto con una donna».   
Derek sfoderò il suo solito sorriso, solo appena più morbido, e fece tintinnare la propria bottiglia contro la sua.  
«Ottimo» annuì, «davvero ottimo. Amo il modo in cui è cresciuto in te il senso di possesso per la _mia_ moto».   
_Si erano capiti_.   
Si fissarono negli occhi.  
La voce di Isabelle interruppe il loro gioco di sguardi.   
«Ehi!» gridò loro entusiasta sventolando un bigliettino, ma inciampò in qualcosa che per poco non la fece cadere di faccia. «Cazzo di pietre!» imprecò. «Perché diavolo fanno sempre raduni in zone simili? Non posso nemmeno mettermi degli stivali con un po’ di tacco!»   
«Allora, Isa?» Derek le fece cenno di darle velocemente il biglietto.  
«Guarda un po’ qui!» gli sorrise e schioccò più volte la lingua scrollando le spalle come se stesse ballando, gli porse il foglietto.   
«Però!» sorrise compiaciuto Derek in direzione di Justin. «Hai un invito speciale, ad un _Pentagono_ » gli porse il biglietto.  
«E che vuol dire?» domandò perplesso, leggendo il suo nome fra altri quattro sconosciuti.   
«Lo vedi il pentagono disegnato sulla testata? Significa che per stasera è prevista una gara multipla, e chi l’ha organizzata ha fatto anche il tuo nome: sei invitato, se ti presenterai sulla linea di partenza vuol dire che hai accettato».   
«E chi è stato il folle che ha fatto il mio nome?!» si voltò verso Isabelle. «Hai _fatto_ qualcosa?»  
Lei mise le mani avanti. «Mani e bocca pulite!»   
Derek risse scrollando la testa, riprese l’invito per rileggere i nomi. «Mio fratello è nel giro da anni, ha riparato le moto di nomi importanti nei momenti più opportuni, quando non si trovavano un meccanico a portata di mano; quando vuole sa stuzzicare sempre la voglia di sfida dei motociclisti che contano… La sua tecnica avrà funzionato».   
«Chi è che organizza queste sfide, di solito?»  
«Non si sa mai bene» sospirò, «i _Pentagoni_ di solito vengono richiesti dalla gente che viene ai raduni per scommettere: si sparge la voce che sarebbe bello se ce ne fosse uno, si ascoltano le richieste, un paio di motociclisti si mettono in contatto e… si comincia a cercare dei nomi che attirino gente e facciano spettacolo. Più spettacolo più scommesse, più scommesse più soldi» gli batté una mano sul petto. «Tu sei il novellino che ha battuto il nostro meccanico migliore che correva su una sua moto, sei uno spettacolo. Sei il benvenuto».   
«Non mi sono mai piaciuti i pagliacci» obiettò neutro.   
«Non ti presenterai alla linea di partenza?» incalzò Derek, incrociando le braccia al petto e inarcando un sopracciglio.   
«Mi sono già stancato di essere il novellino» mise in moto fissandolo negli occhi, «credo che sia ora che mi trovino un nuovo soprannome» si diresse verso la partenza.   
«Lo amo» sospirò Isabelle, trasognata «stasera ci farà guadagnare una barca di soldi! Speriamo anche che mi baci di nuovo al traguardo!»   
Derek rise divertito scuotendo la testa; andarono alla linea di partenza al fianco di Justin.  
Il meccanico gli disse in modo breve e conciso che tipo di piloti fossero gli altri.  
«So che non ti senti emozionato perché questo è il tuo primo raduno e stai debuttando con un _Pentagono_ » gli disse Derek, le mani sullo sterzo davanti a lui e la testa china per incontrare il suo sguardo, «penso di aver capito che a te in fin dei conti frega poco delle scommesse, del senso dello spettacolo e dei soldi: tu vuoi solo correre. E _vincere_. Quindi corri, corri e non farti fottere dagli altri, mostra quanto sono incazzati il costruttore e il pilota dalla _Black Wave_ : ne abbiamo di cose da dire in questo modo, no?» insinuò.   
_Ed era proprio questo che a volte gli faceva paura_.  
Justin deglutì e prese il casco fra le mani. «Ci vediamo al traguardo» tagliò corto.   
«Arriva secondo e non ti farò salire sulla mia bimba per una settimana intera» lo minacciò ironicamente, indietreggiando. «Ah! Occhio a non graffiarmi la carrozzeria».   
Justin schioccò la lingua, come se effettivamente, in una corsa simile, ci fossero reali speranze di uscire senza un graffio. «Contaci! Io e la tua bimba arriveremo al traguardo freschi come una rosa e assolutamente indenni!» lo vide ridere e indossò il casco.   
Tutti e cinque gli sfidanti erano in posizione – nessuno aveva rifiutato l’invito – da lontano Justin vide che Isabelle era felice come non mai: le scommesse stavano indubbiamente andando alla grande; abbassò la visiera. Una ragazza, con un micro top a coprirle i seni e un paio di pantaloncini simili più che altro a degli slip, si piazzò nello spazio fra i cinque motociclisti ponendosi davanti a loro; aveva un foulard in mano.  
«Pronti?» annunciò a voce alta e chiara. «VIA!» abbassò con un gesto secco il fazzoletto.   
Sotto le acclamazioni degli spettatori, partirono in una nuvole di polvere.   
“Non importa come” lo aveva avvertito prima Derek, “ma stai lontano dal tizio con la moto gialla: gioca sporco”. Più facile a dirsi, che a farsi.   
Dallo specchietto retrovisore lo vide provare a fare andare fuori strada un altro pilota.  
«Merda!» imprecò, constatando che se voleva mettere più distanza fra lui e quel tizio doveva affrettarsi a fare un sorpasso, cosa al momento non facile.   
“Penso di aver capito che a te in fin dei conti frega poco delle scommesse…”  
Figlio di puttana, quel tipo per che cosa stava rischiando di finire con l’ammazzare delle persone? Per una scommessa?  
Sua sorella era morta così.  
“…del senso dello spettacolo…”   
Lungo la strada c’era gente che li guardava passare: fare un sorpasso azzardato avrebbe significato attirare la loro attenzione, essere acclamato. Ma contava? Vide una curva, poteva agire ora… troppo azzardato, non lo fece.   
“…e dei soldi…”   
Passata la curva, vide che la strada sarebbe rimasta dritta per un bel po’; alle sue spalle adesso c’era solo il tipo con la moto gialla, l’altro? _Fuori_. Digrignò i denti.   
Chi cazzo se ne fregava dei soldi? Se gli fossero interessati sarebbe rimasto dov’era, non sarebbe mai andato via da casa. _Casa_? CASA?  
No, quella non era casa, quella non era libertà. Accelerò, _quella_ era libertà.   
_Spingere sull’acceleratore era come gridare vaffanculo al mondo, in certi momenti_.  
 _Vaffanculo_. Accelerò.  
 _Vaffanculo_. Più veloce.  
 _Vaffanculo_. Il sorpasso.   
_Vaffanculo_. Via, via, via da lì. Libero.   
“…tu vuoi solo correre. E vincere”.  
E avrebbe vinto, perché l’essere in testa, da soli, sfidando il tempo, lo spazio, gli altri, se stesso, _la sorte_ , era l’unica cosa che poteva potarlo ad urlare. E lui non urlava mai, urlava solo nella sua testa, sempre.   
“Quindi corri, corri e non farti fottere dagli altri…”  
No, l’avevano già fottuto più che abbastanza.   
Vide il traguardo.   
“…mostra quanto sono incazzati il costruttore e il pilota dalla _Black Wave_ …”  
Superò la linea del traguardo, per primo. Per se stesso, per _lui_.   
“…ne abbiamo di cose da dire in questo modo, no?”   
Lo vide venire verso di lui, sorrideva strafottente e compiaciuto.   
“Derek” pensò, “siamo entrambi figli di puttana di _veri_ figli puttana, cos’altro abbiamo da dire? Ci hanno tolto tutto, Derek, o forse” lo vide farsi più vicino, “siamo nati direttamente senza niente, senza speranze”.   
Si tolse il casco. Erano entrambi carichi, raggianti, pieni di adrenalina, dannatamente uguali ma su rive opposte, e Derek in quel momento di follia gli sembrò bellissimo in un modo assurdo e inspiegabile, un modo che paradossalmente con il concetto materiale di bellezza c’entrava tutto e niente.   
Da qualche parte dentro di lui sentì che la smania calda e deleteria di possesso che gli opprimeva il petto non era solo la sua.   
Sarebbero impazziti, _stavano già_ impazzendo.   
«Jus!» la voce di Isabelle, inopportunamente interruppe il loro contatto visivo e lo portò bruscamente alla realtà.  
 _Cazzo!_   
Vide di sottecchi Derek alzare gli occhi al cielo, interessandosi oltremodo alle stelle; lui si limitò a provare a sorridere all’amica, maledicendola interiormente.   
«Sei stato grande, Jus! Grande, grande!» ripeté entusiasta, buttandogli le braccia al collo. Lo guardò negli occhi, piena di aspettativa.   
«E allora?» le chiese non capendo.  
«Bacino!»   
«Scordatelo!» stese bene le dita di una mano e, premendole quest’ultima sulla faccia, l’allontanò da lui.   
«Sei il solito noioso!» protestò.  
«Per stasera non ti ho già coperta di soldi?»  
«Abbastanza…» mugugnò.  
«Allora fatti bastare quello».   
Isabelle gli mostrò il dito medio e andò via, profondamente offesa. Sicuramente la verità era che essere baciata dal vincitore voleva dire stare al centro dell’attenzione, sotto i riflettori, o meglio sotto i fanali, il genere di cose che ad una donna piacciono… Scosse la testa spazientito.   
«Ti perdonerà, prima poi» gli disse Derek riavvicinandosi, «è Isa, sappiamo com’è fatta».  
«Nel frattempo mi limiterò a sopravvivere» commentò teatrale; Derek rise.   
«Me l’hai trattata bene» si riferì alla moto, battendo una mano sulla carrozzeria.   
«Credevo che tu l’avessi capito che è mia intenzione trattare bene le tue cose».   
«Sta' a vedere quali cose sono disposto ad affidarti».   
La spinta decisiva, quella maledettissima spinta decisiva ad afferrarlo per il colletto e…   
«Scendi dalla moto» continuò Derek, «controllo se è tutto a posto e per stasera è finita» un sorrisetto furbo.  
 _Finita_.   
Sì, lui sarebbe finito nel cesso di casa sua a provare a _calmarsi da solo_.   
Perché diamine doveva sempre essere fottuto?   
  
  
Erano passate già quasi più di due settimane, avevano tre raduni alle spalle.   
Ogni tanto, di giorno, mentre serviva al banco della caffetteria lo sguardo gli cadeva sullo stemma del bracciale di cuoio: lo stava rifacendo, stava sfogando le sue frustrazioni e le sua rabbia correndo in moto.  
Il problema non era tanto che le moto gli ricordavano la morte di sua sorella, no, il problema era che lui era uno stramaledetto codardo che si rifugiava da tutto drogandosi di velocità, non affrontando mai le cose.   
Era tutto molto più semplice quando saliva in sella, perdeva se stesso nel vento.   
Stava provando ad avere una vita tranquilla, ma se avesse continuato così, partecipando ai raduni, presto o tardi avrebbe perso quel pizzico di serenità che si era guadagnato: perché doveva essere così autodistruttivo, oltre che codardo?   
Intanto vincevano, guadagnavano soldi, si facevano un nome nel giro: quella situazione si stava facendo sempre più simile ad un gatto che si mordeva la coda. Ormai non si chiedeva nemmeno più perché non gli dispiacesse bruciarsi così.   
Con Derek i sottintesi continuavano ad un ritmo sempre più serrato, si domandava dove volessero arrivare e perché ci stessero mettendo così tanto, ma aveva l’inspiegabile consapevolezza che il tirare troppo la corda fra di loro non sarebbe stato controproducente, anzi.   
Erano al loro quarto raduno, Justin era alla sua ennesima vincita.   
Si tolse il casco, sudato e accaldato, e abbassò la zip della giacca.  
«Tieni» Derek gli porse una bottiglietta d’acqua già aperta, «e con questa siamo a due, stasera: al prossimo raduno potremmo anche rischiare di non avere più nessuno che voglia sfidarti, di questo passo» ironizzò.   
Justin bevve un sorso e fece per replicare sorridendo, ma si bloccò: aveva sentito qualcosa.  
«Che c’è?» gli domandò Derek, vedendo il modo in cui guardava il cielo sopra di loro.   
«Dov’è Isabelle?» gli chiese in fretta e con lo sguardo freddo.   
«Credo che sia con Luke, doveva presentarla ad un altro informatore» era stranito dal suo atteggiamento.  
«Chiamala subito e dille di scappare via con tuo fratello».  
«Perché?!»  
«C’è un elicottero in arrivo, siamo nella merda fino al collo!» l’invitò a sbrigarsi.  
«Un elicott…?» realizzò. «Cazzo, ci hanno trovati!» salì subito in sella dietro Justin e prese il cellulare. «Isa, prendi i soldi e scappa con Luke, urla a tutti quelli che incontri che c’è la Polizia! Hanno un elicottero!»   
Justin mise in moto e cominciò a correre facendo lo slalom tra altre moto ferme e gli spettatori: entro meno di mezzo minuto sarebbe scoppiato il caos.  
«Ricordi quando ti ho detto che sapevo che presto o tardi me ne sarei pentito?» ringhiò a Derek. «Bene, credo che quel momento sia appena arrivato!»   
Delle volanti fecero irruzione nel piazzale nello stesso attimo in cui un elicottero fu perfettamente visibile nel cielo e puntò dei fari verso il basso.   
«Cazzo!» imprecò Derek. «Usavano uno scudo invisibile!»  
I presenti cominciarono a disperdersi come se il raduno fosse stato un formicaio colpito accidentalmente da un piede, sembrò di essere dentro ad una bolgia infernale e cominciarono anche a sentirsi degli spari: stavano mirando alle ruote delle moto per fermarli.  
Justin ebbe paura di investire un paio di ragazze per sbaglio più volte, sperò solo che Isabelle stesse bene, e meno male che quella sera Derek non era venuto con la _Dark Unicorn_ , o sarebbe stato più difficile scappare.   
«Vai verso la pineta» gli suggerì Derek, «fra gli alberi dall’elicottero avranno più difficoltà a vederci e da terra più difficoltà a seguirci!»  
Justin seguì il consiglio e si augurò che la _Black Wave_ reggesse bene il terreno accidentato e di non incontrare alberi abbattuti.   
«Dove possiamo andare a nasconderci?!» si esasperò, sentendo il rumore dell’elicottero sempre più vicino, per quanto avessero già fatto perdere le loro tracce a due volanti.   
«Vai sempre dritto, verso la montagna, da qualche parte dovrebbe esserci una caverna…»  
«Che cosa?!»  
«Fidati di me!» e cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare?  
Col cuore in gola, continuò a guidare provando a mantenere la mente lucida, sentendo Derek dietro di lui muovere spesso la testa come in cerca di qualcosa nel buio.  
«Eccola! A destra, guarda!» gli indicò una caverna. «Presto, prima che ci raggiungano, infilati lì dentro!»  
Justin rallentò ed eseguì l’ordine ciecamente; corsero in moto dentro la roccia per un chilometro buono, fino ad arrivare alla fine. Derek scese e con l’aiuto della luce della tastiera del cellulare cercò disperatamente qualcosa, una piccola roccia sporgente su cui mise una mano quando la trovò, spingendola giù: Justin restò sbalordito quando vide che una parte della parete di roccia si spostò rivelando un nascondiglio segreto.  
«Presto, portiamo la _Black Wave_ dentro!»   
Una volta entrata la moto, Derek si affrettò a chiudere il passaggio.  
«Qui dentro siamo assolutamente in una botte di ferro» lo rassicurò accedendo un paio di luci, «abbiamo cibo in scatola e aria per due giorni, possiamo stare tranquillamente qui fino a quando non finiranno di pattugliare la zona».  
Guardandosi intorno, Justin constatò che era un’officina simile a quella dove tenevano nascosta la _Black Wave_ , il vecchio capannone dei primi coloni.  
«Che cos’è in realtà questo posto?»  
«Beh» Derek arricciò il naso, «non ti piacerà saperlo, ma è una vecchia base in disuso della Resistenza: mio padre l’ha data a me e mio fratello per usarla come rifugio in casi simili. Effettivamente questa è già la seconda volta che l’usiamo…»   
«Venite anche a ripararci le moto?» domandò vago, giusto per cambiare argomento mentre lo vedeva aprire un armadietto.  
«Ogni tanto» scrollò le spalle sedendosi ad un tavolo da lavoro: adesso aveva in mano un PC portatile e una chiavetta per navigare su internet. «Qui dentro i cellulari non hanno campo, ma questa chiavetta ci permetterà di mandare un paio di e-mail per sapere come vanno le cose là fuori».  
«Scrivi a Isabelle».  
«Subito» sospirò avviando il sistema operativo.   
Justin era nervoso e in ansia, vide un paio di materassi poggiati contro il muro e ne abbatté uno a terra per sdraiarcisi sopra: forse respirando piano e fondo da supino si sarebbe calmato. Erano solamente stati braccati dalla Polizia Stradale durante un raduno per corse clandestine, cosa poteva mai essere?   
«Andrà tutto bene» lo tranquillizzò con voce calma Derek dal tavolo.  
«Liscio come l’olio» rincarò lui, privo d’espressioni; lo sentì digitare velocemente al PC.  
«Piuttosto, come hai fatto a sentire per primo la presenza dell’elicottero schermato?» s’incuriosì.  
Justin ponderò per qualche secondo cosa rispondergli. «Diciamo che ho l’orecchio allenato».   
Derek fece un sorriso che somigliò più che altro ad uno sbuffo. «Per caso vivevi in una zona vicino ad un eliporto?»  
«Una cosa simile» rispose vago, con lo sguardo fisso al soffitto.  
«Isabelle ha risposto subito» l’informò serio, «sta bene».  
«Cos’altro dice?»  
«Che non ha perso neanche un soldo e che ha convinto mio fratello a scappare con la _Sky Dragon_ , lasciando lì la sua moto».  
«Non voglio sapere come l’ha convinto» borbottò.  
«Secondo me» insinuò Derek, «o l’ha minacciato di dire a tutti dei suoi urli alla Tarzan, o l’ha minacciato di spacciare in giro false notizie sulle sue _dimensioni_ ».  
«Può essere» ne convenne, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.   
Derek sospirò stancamente, spense il computer e andò a sedersi sul tavolo da lavoro posto accanto al materasso di Justin; mentre lui si ostinava a guardare sopra di sé, il ragazzo lo fissò intensamente inclinando la testa di lato.   
«Sai, prima di chiederti di diventare il mio pilota, ho fatto un paio di ricerche su di te, giusto per sapere con chi avrei lavorato».  
«E cos’hai trovato?» gli domandò, conoscendo già benissimo la risposta.  
«Niente, non esiste nessun Justin Garrett».  
Appunto, chiuse gli occhi sorridendo sornione.   
«Ma la cosa più interessante» continuò Derek, «è che non ho trovato nessun nome da dare al tuo volto: non ho la più pallida idea di chi tu sia in realtà».  
«Ti do un indizio» inspirò a fondo, «non c’è alcun documento che certifichi la mia nascita, solo i miei genitori o chi ne fa le veci potrebbe testimoniare che sono proprio chi dico di essere».   
Derek si grattò la testa. «Questa è una cosa tipica dei figli dei pezzi grossi, soltanto dopo i venticinque anni escono allo scoperto: i genitori lo fanno per proteggerli dalla Resistenza Atlantica».  
«Già. Adesso vuoi sapere chi era mio padre?» si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi.   
«No» gli disse sinceramente, non sembrò nemmeno pensarci sopra prima di rispondergli. «Avrai le tue buoni ragioni per nasconderti, e non vedo come il tuo vero nome possa cambiare ciò che sei: non mi sembri un criminale» ironizzò.   
«Credimi, il mio nome potrebbe cambiare tutto».  
«Allora non dirmelo» scese dal tavolo e andò verso di lui, «tu stai meglio senza il tuo vero nome e io sto bene senza saperlo» si sedette sul materasso, al suo fianco, «stiamo bene così. Non mi dà fastidio non sapere chi sei stato, perché penso di sapere bene chi sei ora».   
Si guardarono negli occhi, sentì l’irrazionale impulso di dirgli almeno qualcosa.  
«Mi chiamo Jeremy».   
Derek sorrise, gli accarezzò il viso e gli sfiorò le labbra con un pollice.  
«Ciao, Jeremy» mormorò sorridendo con un velo d’ironia. «Come mai hai scelto di mantenere l’iniziale del tuo nome?»  
Fece spallucce. «Per ricordo».   
La mano scivolò sul collo, il pollice sul pomo d’Adamo. «E quanti altri ricordi hai con te? Tutti quelli che provi a bruciare correndo in moto?»   
«E tu, quante amarezze hai incassato nella _Black Wave_ mentre la costruivi provando a dire al mondo che non eri come tuo padre e non avresti seguito tuo fratello, diventando un meccanico migliore?»  
La mano scivolò verso il basso, arrivò alla cintura e poi risalì di nuovo portando l’orlo della maglia con sé, gli accarezzò il petto.   
«Sei il pilota della moto che ho costruito e su cui tu riesci a dare il meglio» la mano tornò giù e le dita s’incagliarono sul bottone dei jeans, «ti sei mai chiesto come staresti con me?»  
«A dire il vero» sentì il rumore secco della zip abbassata, «mi sono chiesto più volte come sarebbe se il mio meccanico si prendesse cura anche di me, oltre che della mia moto».   
Gli vide allargarsi sul viso il suo sorriso furbo, si accorse che anche lui stava sorridendo: avevano sul volto due ghigni identici, uno sull’altro.   
La mano di Derek si mosse e lui tolse le braccia da dietro la testa, socchiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa all’indietro; il ragazzo si avvicinò al suo orecchio.  
«Mi sto prendendo abbastanza cura di te, adesso?»   
Gli mise una mano sul braccio. «Puoi fare di meglio» il sorriso si allargò e la mano si mosse più veloce.   
Proprio perché era da pazzi fuggire da una corsa clandestina con la Polizia alle calcagna e dopo farsi fare una sega dal proprio meccanico era tutto dannatamente eccitante e quasi per certi versi _sensato_. Era anche da pazzi impedirsi di mettergli le mani addosso, gemendo e mordendosi un labbro, ma il gioco era quello e lui era _sempre_ stato al gioco di Derek, fin dall’inizio.   
Derek gli accarezzò di nuovo il viso, le dita andarono ad infilarsi fra i capelli e Justin istintivamente sollevò la testa cercando la sua bocca: provò a puntellarsi sui gomiti, l’altro l’afferrò per i capelli spingendolo a baciarlo sulla bocca.   
Non aveva scampo; per tutta la vita aveva provato a scappare da qualcosa o da qualcuno, ora invece un ragazzo lo stava tenendo inchiodato ad un materasso messo a terra – dentro un polveroso rifugio segreto – e gli impediva di gemere baciandolo in modo aggressivo: non aveva vie di fuga e nonostante ciò l’idea non lo terrorizzava affatto, anzi.   
Derek non lasciò le sue labbra fino a quando non raggiunse l’orgasmo – le braccia tese che gli tremavano per lo sforzo di sostenersi in una situazione simile – e dopo poggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla.   
Justin si sistemò meglio sul materasso, ascoltò il respiro dell’altro contro il proprio collo e gli accarezzò la schiena infilando una mano sotto la maglia, fino alla scapola.   
«Cos’avevi detto a proposito della carrozzeria e dei graffi?» sorrise, piantandogli le unghie sulla pelle, consapevole che seppur corte l’avrebbero abbondantemente graffiato. Per tutta risposta, Derek gli morse il collo, e stavolta fu il suo turno di afferrarlo per i capelli per spingerlo a baciarlo.   
Derek lo guardò negli occhi; un sussurrò roco, basso e suadente «Voglio scoparti».   
«Davvero?» fece ironico Justin. «Non l’avrei mai detto».  
«Ti scopi la mia bimba tutte le sere quando corri» obiettò sullo stesso tono, «mi devi qualcosa».   
«Isabelle sarebbe orgogliosa di noi».  
«La prossima volta potremmo invitarla a guardarci, volendo».  
«Sai già che ci sarà una prossima volta?» ribatté Justin, inarcando un sopracciglio.   
«Tu che dici?» scandì bene le lettere.   
Justin gli mormorò la risposta all’orecchio. «Scopami».  
«Ai suoi ordini» gli afferrò l’orlo della maglia per togliergliela immediatamente.   
Ebbe di nuovo quell’impressione che Derek fosse bellissimo in un modo assurdo, mentre lo spogliava e ne scopriva ogni singolo muscolo e, se non si fosse trattenuto all’ultimo momento, gliel’avrebbe anche detto. Si toccarono dappertutto a palmi ben aperti, premendo le mani sulla pelle, come alla continua ricerca di qualcosa che non era mai abbastanza: era intenso da mozzare il fiato il modo in cui si davano piacere a vicenda, un equilibrio di rara perfezione, non c’era traccia d’egoismo. Il loro tocco era febbrile, le loro mani ansiose e curiose, _stavano godendo insieme_ , e Justin non ricordava quand’era stata l’ultima volta che si era concesso di fare sesso lasciandosi così tanto andare, permettendo all’altro di fargli di tutto. Derek lo chiamò per nome, il suo _vero_ nome, e lo pregò di guardarlo negli occhi mentre lo prendeva, e lui lo fece, restando incatenato al suo sguardo e gemendo con lui e per lui fino a quando le spinte non furono abbastanza forti e veloci da fargli perdere totalmente il senno e venire poco prima di lui.   
Derek ricadde su di lui, e restarono in silenzio ad aspettare che i loro respiri si normalizzassero.   
Justin, appena ripreso, si guardò intorno: erano _ancora_ in un rifugio polveroso, la realtà era tornata; la _Black Wave_ vegliava su di loro – vederla dal basso e da sdraiati quasi incuteva timore, oltre che riverenza – i loro vestiti erano malamente sparsi intorno a loro. Loro non erano abbracciati, erano l’uno addosso all’altro: sentiva sul petto – contro il cuore – i due ciondoli di Derek, la chiave inglese e il loro stemma, ovvero tutto ciò che era quel ragazzo nonché i modi e i motivi per cui era entrato nella sua vita. _Contro il suo cuore_.   
Erano così simili e così diversi…   
Apparentemente la loro posizione era casuale, ma in realtà si muovevano appena strusciandosi lentamente l’uno addosso all’altro, nutrendo costantemente la smania di contatto che li aveva perseguitati per giorni e che li aveva portati a letto insieme. Non potevano non toccarsi provocandosi, probabilmente era qualcosa di insito nella natura del loro rapporto, fin dall’inizio. Erano fuoco e ferro, a turno.  
Justin gli portò una mano sulla nuca, cercò la sua bocca per baciarlo. «E se restassimo qui davvero per due giorni interi?» propose sussurrando.   
«Vuoi morire così?»  
«A te dispiacerebbe?»  
«No» ricambiò il bacio.   
Justin spinse il bacino contro il suo, _lo sentì deglutire_.   
Perché era un fottuto figlio di puttana, di tutto il resto gli fregava poco, un vero bastardo.   
_Con le mani lo toccò rapidamente e sensualmente dappertutto. Stavolta gli regalò un sospiro._  
Perché era stronzo, e anche se non avesse voluto avrebbe trovato un modo per tenerlo con sé dentro quel posto il più a lungo possibile.   
_Gli leccò il collo, e lui lo inclinò per dargli di proposito più spazio per baciarlo._  
Perché era egoista, e lo voleva tutto per sé, adesso che aveva scoperto per bene cosa poteva dargli.   
_Spinse un’altra volta il bacino._  
Era il suo meccanico. Lui lo _riparava_ sempre.  
 _Le mani andarono sul fondoschiena._  
Era la sua momentanea casa, volendo.  
 _Lo voleva di nuovo: si sarebbe tagliato le mani, piuttosto che non toccarlo mai più._  
Era il suo Derek.  
 _Braccia e gambe s’intrecciarono._  
Era il suo uomo, sempre volendo.   
_Gemette._  
Per ora c’era il sesso, l’amore poteva attendere.   
  
  
Tirò più su la zip della giacca, fino a nascondere la bocca sotto il colletto, e uscì dalla caffetteria: il suo turno di lavoro era finito. Si fermò sul marciapiede ad aspettare che anche Isabelle uscisse e sentì il proprio cellulare squillare; era un SMS, lo aprì.  
“Vai verso sinistra”.  
Sorrise mordendosi un labbro.   
Rimise il cellulare in tasca ed eseguì l’ordine, fino a quando non intravide la ruota posteriore della _Dark Unicorn_ , ferma all’imbocco di un vicolo. Due mani forti l’afferrarono per le spalle e lo sbatterono contro il muro, immediatamente delle labbra si posarono sulle sue.   
Baciarsi sensualmente e a lungo negli angoli più nascosti, spingendo di proposito il corpo l’uno verso l’altro, li stava portando a dipendere sempre più dal loro contatto fisico. Con la bocca incollata alla sua, una mano fra i suoi capelli e l’altra in posti in cui non avrebbe dovuto essere in luoghi pubblici, Justin si chiese se andare a letto con Derek non stesse per caso diventando come andare in moto: un modo per dimenticare tutto e se stesso che però provocava dipendenza, e forse, proprio come con la moto, aveva deciso di fregarsene dell’autodistruzione e arrivare a toccare il fondo.   
«Isabelle non lo deve sapere» mormorò Justin, mentre l’altro gli aggrediva il collo con la bocca.  
«Concordo, o ci darà il tormento» lo baciò sulle labbra.   
«Credi che altrimenti potrebbe chiederci sul serio di lasciarla guardare mentre scopiamo?» fece perplesso.  
Derek si allontanò appena dalla sua bocca, lo guardò negli occhi. «A te dispiacerebbe?»   
Due ghigni identici sui loro visi, l’uno davanti all’altro: erano in questi momenti di complicità e intesa che la sua smania di possesso per il ragazzo raggiungeva livelli morbosi. Tornarono a baciarsi con più impeto.   
Sentirono un sospiro trasognato. «Oh, i miei ragazzi…»   
Isabelle, in piedi accanto alla _Dark Unicorn_. Li aveva scoperti.  
Justin rise contro il collo di Derek, che mostrò il dito medio alla ragazza. «Via, abbiamo da fare e senza di te, poi ne riparliamo» tagliò corto con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.   
«Noiosi» borbottò, girando sui tacchi.   
Justin l’afferrò per i capelli spingendolo a guardarlo in faccia.  
«Come mai sei venuto con la _Dark Unicorn_?» gli chiese sospettoso. «Di rado ti muovi in città con la moto…»   
«Avrei una proposta da farti» sfoggiò il sorriso che gli piaceva tanto, troppo.  
«Non ho mai rifiutato le tue proposte» ricambiò il sorriso sullo stesso tono.  
«Perché non ci facciamo un giretto insieme fino alla Roccia Diamantina? Io, tu e le nostre bimbe… come la prima volta…» e pure al tramonto, solo che questa volta alla rupe sarebbe successo ben altro.  
«Perché no?»  
«Guida tu la _Dark Unicorn_ fino al capanno» gli lanciò le chiavi.  
«Devo considerarlo un onore?» sorrise prendendo il casco.   
«Fai un po’ tu» scrollò le spalle, «oltre a me non l’ha mai guidata nessuno».   
“Credevo che tu l’avessi capito che è mia intenzione trattare bene le tue cose”.   
“Sta a vedere quali cose sono disposto ad affidarti”.   
Un pensiero ossessivo e prepotente tornò a fargli visita: _Derek era suo e basta_.  
Salirono in moto e partirono alla volta della roccia.   
Era metà settimana, la città di sera non era molto affollata, specie dopo il tramonto, e arrivarono alla strada che li avrebbe portati verso le piane sterrate con tranquillità.   
Justin stava imboccando la strada per la Roccia Diamantina, quando dallo specchietto retrovisore si accorse di qualcosa, e se ne dovette accorgere anche Derek, perché lo sentì agitarsi.   
«Qualcuno ci segue» gli disse all’orecchio.   
«Lo so» ribatté freddamente, «provo a seminarli» fece inversione di marcia, ma si ritrovarono addosso un’altra auto che li stava seguendo.  
Con calma, provò a sviare gli inseguitori imboccando una stradina a tutta velocità.   
«Chi cazzo sono?» sbottò Derek. «Hanno auto di lusso nere senza insegne! Sono dei servizi segreti? Forse vogliono me per sapere dove cazzo è mio padre… a saperlo!»   
«Non vogliono te» replicò secco. «Vogliono _me_ ».  
«Cosa?!» si meravigliò, ma non ebbe tempo di controbattere: un furgoncino nero blindato si unì all’inseguimento e poco ci mancò che gli tagliasse la strada.   
«A destra!» gli urlò Derek, suggerendogli dove andare.   
Non guardò nemmeno a che velocità stesse ormai andando, imboccò una strada e pregò con tutte le sue forze di riuscire a scappare, del resto era una sua specialità scappare, no? Peccato che avesse trascinato Derek con sé in quel casino assurdo.  
«Merda, occhio!» urlò Derek. Videro che sul fondo della via, all’incrocio successivo, due auto nere spuntarono dai lati disponendosi in orizzontale per sbarrare loro la strada. E dietro di loro avevano altre due auto e il furgone blindato.   
O si arrendevano, o si ammazzavano.   
Iniziò a frenare e arrivarono a poco meno di un metro dalle auto, con la moto quasi completamente in orizzontale.   
Non scesero dalla moto, ma si tolsero i caschi. Degli uomini vestiti elegantemente di nero – occhi da sole a schermarli e auricolari alle orecchie – scesero dalle auto andando loro incontro; avevano delle pistole in mano, ma le tenevano basse.   
Derek si avvicinò al suo orecchio. «Ho una pistola nascosta nel vano» e fece per allungare la mano.  
«Tranquillo» mise la mano sulla sua fissando gelidamente gli uomini, «non è loro intenzione ucciderci».  
«Ma allora cos..?»  
L’uomo più anziano si tolse gli occhiali e andò verso di loro. «È un piacere rivederla, signor McKennett» lo salutò cordiale; Justin sentì Derek gelarsi sul posto. «Se non le dispiace seguirci, suo zio vorrebbe vederla».   
Justin deglutì e guardò gli altri uomini: avrebbero sparato sulle ruote della _Dark Unicorn_ per non farli scappare, erano fregati.   
«Va bene» assentì, «ma lui» fece cenno a Derek dietro di sé, «andrà via con la moto».  
«Spiacente, il ragazzo dovrà venire con noi».   
_Un ostaggio._  
«Allora lui e la moto verranno _con me_ ».  
 _Non li avrebbero separati, lo avrebbe tenuto d’occhio._  
«Come desidera» chinò il capo.  
«Fai come ci dicono» mormorò a Derek, «ti spiegherò tutto» lo vide basito, non lo stava nemmeno guardando in faccia.   
Fecero salire i due ragazzi da soli sul furgoncino blindato con i vetri oscurati, su cui montarono anche la moto; partirono accerchiati dalle quattro auto, sotto scorta.   
Justin si sedette rivolgendo lo sguardo al soffitto dell’abitacolo, non sapeva da che parte cominciare; Derek era seduto con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, il volto coperto dalle mani, sembrava non riuscire a parlare, ma poi lo fece.  
«Jeremy McKennett».  
«Sì».   
«Figlio del senatore McKennett».  
«Sì».  
«Mio padre ha ucciso tuo padre».  
«Sì, e anche mia madre».  
«Ma prima ha provato ad uccidere te e tua sorella».  
«C’è riuscito solo con mia sorella».   
«Se mio fratello scoprirà chi sei, ti ammazzerà».   
«Lo so».   
Silenzio, erano entrambi confusi e frastornati dalla situazione.   
«Cos… cosa…» incespicò Derek. «Che diavolo ci fai in una caffetteria?!» non era arrabbiato, era sconvolto. «Come sei finito a fare una vita simile?!»  
Lui continuò a fissare il soffitto. «Hai mai pensato a come sia la vita di uno come me?» parlò atono. «Come te l’immagini? Piena di ogni lusso e di sogni e desideri realizzati?»  
«Una cosa simile» rispose in un soffio.  
«Non è così» deglutì. «Mio padre e suo fratello hanno fatto di tutto per arrivare dove sono – o meglio dov’era mio padre – e come saprai di certo per bocca dei tuoi, mio padre era uno degli uomini più corrotti di Atlantica, e sua moglie l’ha aiutato meglio che ha potuto» un sorriso sarcastico a occhi chiusi. «Sai che nella mia famiglia nessuno ha i capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi come i miei? Una volta ho messo in fila sullo schermo del PC le foto di una cinquantina di uomini influenti con le mie stesse caratteristiche fisiche, per provare a capire chi fosse mio padre, ma giunto al terzo controllo incrociato ho mollato tutto, stanco».   
«E tua sorella?»  
«Per un tacito accordo non abbiamo mai parlato della questione, tanto eravamo certi di avere almeno in parte lo stesso sangue: _Mater semper certa est, pater nunquam_ » citò sarcastico. «Comunque» sospirò, «siamo nati e cresciuti nascosti, per essere protetti dalla Resistenza Atlantica: mio padre era intenzionato ad ottenere una poltrona al Parlamento dell’Alleanza Boreale, era il suo sogno, quindi io e mia sorella siamo stati addestrati ad essere figli fantastici, educati e con dei bei faccini da mettere in mostra: a nostra volta un giorno l’avremmo aiutato, secondo lui. Casa nostra era sempre piena di altri politici, giornalisti e fotografi, e noi o stavavamo sempre nascosti per non rivelare le nostre identità, o eravamo continuamente sgridati: “non toccare questo, non rompere quest’altro, fila in camera tua e non distruggere i vasi e le tende che ci servono per il servizio fotografico…” fingevamo di essere una famiglia perfetta che viveva in una casa perfetta. Quella non era vita, non mi sentivo neanche dentro ad una casa. Questo fino ai miei dieci anni circa…»   
«Poi?»  
«E poi…» sospirò stancamente, si fermò. «Derek, sai qual è la vera parte schifosa dell’essere figlio di un polito corrotto?»  
«No».  
«Da bambino soffri perché non puoi vivere la tua infanzia ed essere spensierato, e da ragazzino soffri altrettanto perché sai che non potrai mai essere spensierato: come puoi vivere tranquillo sapendo tutti i piani di tuo padre? Il Senato e tutto il Parlamento è un coacervo di serpi velenose e corrotte, Derek, e io l’ho visto dall’interno, so come si muovono, so cosa progettano e come _considerano_ il popolo. Di nascosto io ho ascoltato cose che tu nemmeno immagini: se ti dicessi su che tipo di terreno sono state costruite le case popolari del quartiere est, credo che vomiteresti per l’agitazione e l’indignazione, per non parlare della costruzione della rete fognaria e di come certe persone sono finite su delle poltrone importanti. Tutto lo schifo che c’è nella nostra politica io l’ho visto tutto, e allo stesso tempo vedevo anche il modo implacabile con cui si muoveva la Resistenza, uccidendo intere famiglie di politici, spesso anche i figli innocenti perché consapevoli del nostro sistema elitario: sono sempre i figli ad ottenere i posti dei padri».   
«E tu avresti ottenuto il posto di tuo padre?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Sono nato per questo, no? Solo che, al contrario degli altri figli dei colleghi di mio padre, io capivo bene quant’era marcio il nostro sistema, per quanto si ostinassero ad inculcarmi i loro principi e a mandarmi a studiare presso delle accademie militari: io restavo sempre lo stesso» sorrise ricordando qualcosa. «Una volta, in un’accademia, mi alzai in piedi su una panca della mensa e urlai a tutti il mio vero nome, scoprendo la mia identità: fu un dispetto irresponsabile, credo che la Resistenza sia risalita alla mia identità partendo da quell’episodio, nonostante io avessi solo tredici anni all’epoca».   
«Quando hai iniziato a correre in moto?»   
«Dopo la mia ultima bravata in mensa, mio padre pensò che avrei potuto incanalare bene la mia aggressività pilotando qualcosa: mi ha spedito all’accademia dell’aereonautica militare di Atlantica».   
Derek lo guardò stupito. «Ma, considerando che sei entrato in accademia a tredici anni e che tuo padre è morto tre anni fa… avevi ventun anni e quindi…»   
Justin continuò a fissare il soffitto e abbozzò un sorriso. «Già, avevo appena cominciato a pilotare dei caccia. Volendo avrei potuto anche passare alla flotta spaziale, anche grazie all’influenza di mio padre, ma tanto a venticinque anni avrei dovuto rivelare la mia identità, quindi» alzò le spalle, «non ne valeva la pena. Comunque fu all’epoca che scoprii l’ebbrezza della velocità: con gli altri ragazzi di notte scappavamo dall’accademia, perché non potendo ancora mettere le mani sui caccia ci divertivamo con le moto, andavamo di nascosto alle corse clandestine…»   
Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Hai detto a Isa che non sei stato un corridore clandestino».  
«Bugia» fece spallucce, «o non mi avrebbe lasciato in pace: corro in moto da quando ero un ragazzino, ma con i ragazzi non si correva per soldi, scommettevamo altre cose… punizioni: una volta abbiamo costretto un tizio ad appendere le sue mutande al posto della bandiera di Atlantica alla base aerea» rise al ricordo. «Comunque correvo, mi divertivo, non pensavo più a niente. È questo il punto: non pensavo più a niente, mi estraniavo, salivo in sella e per la prima volta in vita mia mi sentivo padrone di qualcosa, della situazione. Era il mio modo di dimenticare quello che mi aspettava e a cui non potevo sottrarmi: avrei dovuto seguire le orme di mio padre e finire in mezzo a quello schifo, non avevo scampo».   
«Non bastava dire di no?»  
Gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Ci hanno appena _prelevati_ , pensi davvero che sarebbe bastato dire di no?»  
«No» abbassò lo sguardo.   
Tirò su col naso. «Il resto più o meno lo sai o in parte l’immagini: la Resistenza Atlantica prese nel mirino la mia famiglia, a ventun anni mi trovarono e mentre ero in moto con mia sorella minore ci raggiunsero e ci buttarono fuori strada. Mia sorella morì sul colpo, io restai in coma per quasi sei mesi. Al mio risveglio, i miei genitori erano già morti e mio zio stava già provando a prendere il posto di mio padre. Ovviamente non riuscivo a muovermi bene, ma ero già abbastanza lucido da architettare un piano: non volevo più fare quella vita, capisci? Vivere in un covo di vipere e rischiare di morire senza avere una colpa, il peso di tutto quello che sapevo, io…» sospirò, «volevo scappare, così scelsi degli uomini di fiducia, li pagai e fece inscenare la mia morte in ospedale – facendo così in modo che né mio zio né la Resistenza sapessero che ero ancora vivo – e andai a finire la mia riabilitazione da un’altra parte sotto falso nome. Da allora mi sono spostato di continuo, scappando».   
«Ma a quanto pare tuo zio ti ha trovato» constatò atono.  
«Già» abbassò la testa.  
«Cosa pensi che voglia?»  
«Riportarmi all’ovile per i suoi interessi» alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «E tu, cosa pensi adesso?»  
Lo guardò intensamente, sembrava meno confuso, ma in parte lo era ancora. «Che mio padre ha ucciso tuo padre» ripeté.   
Sospirò stancamente. «E dov’è la novità? Io lo sapevo già prima di venire a letto con te».   
Si guardarono negli occhi e sentirono il furgone fermarsi; li fecero scendere: erano fermi davanti ad un’immensa villa lussuosa con un ampio giardino sul davanti e una grossa fontana zampillante; dal retro si intravedeva un eliporto.   
Justin sospirò stancamente. «Bentornato a casa, Jeremy» ironizzò.   
Entrarono nella vita e li scortarono al piano superiore, fino ad una stanza dalla porta massiccia.  
«Lui entra con me» ordinò secco Justin alla scorta, facendo cenno a Derek; gli uomini chinarono rispettosamente il capo e li fecero passare.   
Justin aprì la porta con finta aria solenne, fece entrare Derek per prima e poi la chiuse alle loro spalle. Nella stanza c’era un uomo sulla cinquantina seduto dietro ad una scrivania, dava loro le spalle.   
«Zio Robert» lo salutò Justin, mentre l’uomo, elegantemente vestito, si voltava verso di loro.  
«Chi non muore si rivede, nipote» ricambiò sullo stesso tono, «quale onore riaverti qui».   
Justin si avvicinò alla scrivania. «Ti trovo bene, zio» picchiettò le nocche contro la scrivania, come a saggiarne la consistenza, «anche la _Resolute Desk_ mi sembra in ottima forma, e come stanno le altre sue quattrocentoventotto copie sparse per l’Alleanza Boreale?» fece sarcastico. «Certe volte mi chiedo se la sorella maggiore, sulla Terra, senta la loro mancanza, tutta sola nello Studio Ovale… credi che la Casa Bianca sia ancora in piedi, dopo tutto questo tempo? Secondo me sì, l’avranno in qualche modo inutilmente _imbalsamata_ ».  
Lo zio lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Salace come sempre, nipote». Stava giocherellando con un grosso anello che portava all’anulare destro: l’anello maschile di famiglia con il loro stemma. «Lui chi è?» fece un cenno della testa verso Derek.  
Justin rispose fissando lo zio e dando le spalle al ragazzo. «Il mio uomo».  
«Capisco» annuì Robert. «Bene, adesso che ho conosciuto questo mio quasi parente, possiamo iniziare questa simpatica riunione di famiglia. Jeremy, hai seriamente intenzione di rimanere morto?»   
«Robert, hai seriamente intenzione di portare il tuo culo su una poltrona del Parlamento Boreale?»  
«Domanda superflua, risposta ovvia».  
«Allora portacelo da solo lì il tuo culo, non contare sul mio aiuto».  
«Posso ricordarti di chi sei figlio?»  
«Posso ricordarti quanto poco me ne freghi?» vide la mascella dello zio fremere appena.   
«Tuo padre è stato ucciso da dei terroristi fanatici nel tentativo di rendere questa colonia migliore».  
«Mio padre è stato ucciso da dei pazzi furiosi nel tentativo di affossare meglio questa colonia».   
«Come credi di poter vivere il resto della tua vita? Continuando a nasconderti dalla Resistenza Atlantica in eterno? Sai bene che a loro non importa se intraprenderai la carriera politica o meno: sei un McKennett, il loro obiettivo è eliminare la nostra famiglia dalla faccia dell’universo! Hai bisogno di protezione».   
Justin intuì i suoi piani, rise sarcastico. «E dimmi un po’, in cambio della tua protezione cosa dovrei fare? Rilasciare interviste durante la tua campagna elettorale per appoggiarti? Decantare le tue lodi dicendo che mio padre ti avrebbe approvato, se fosse ancora vivo?»  
Assottigliò lo sguardo. «Non ti sembra uno scambio equo? Del resto non ti è mai importato nulla della politica, cosa conta mentire o meno? Ci copriamo a vicenda».  
«No, grazie: sto bene così».   
«Così come? Conducendo una misera vita in cui lavori in una caffetteria nella vana speranza che nessuno della Resistenza ti trovi?»   
«Cento volte meglio vivere così, che avvelenarsi consapevolmente giorno dopo giorno con le tradizioni di famiglia del cazzo!»   
Robert scattò in piedi e gli diede uno schiaffo forte e violento, ferendolo con l’anello. «Parliamoci chiaro e proviamo a fare un altro accordo, allora. Non importa se non accetti o meno le tradizioni di famiglia e i diritti e i doveri che ti spettano: sei comunque un McKennett, fin dalla nascita, ci sei dentro fino al collo e io sarò il tuo tutore fino ai tuoi venticinque anni. Sono _io_ che ho ancora la tua identità in mano, _io_ posso dichiarare se sei davvero vivo o morto».  
Justin fece un sorriso che somigliò più che altro ad una smorfia. «E quindi? Cosa vuoi in cambio della mia dichiarazione di morte?»   
«Se proprio non vuoi più far parte di questa famiglia, tutto quello che hai visto e sentito in questi tuoi dannati venticinque anni dovrà restare fra queste mura».  
Justin sorrise sarcastico. «Certo, perché se io parlo col cazzo che ottieni quella poltrona, vero?»   
«Non metto in dubbio il fatto che prima o poi deciderai di vendere informazioni su di noi: per quanto tu possa rinnegarlo, sei un McKennett, e noi McKennett sappiamo sempre approfittare dell’offerta migliore al momento opportuno».   
Justin scattò in avanti, rabbioso, ma Derek s’intromise prontamente trattenendolo dall’assaltare lo zio. «Io non sono come voi! Io non sarò _mai_ come voi, sporchi figli di puttana corrotti fino al midollo! La vuoi sapere la verità? Vuoi sapere come la penso? Che tu, mio padre e mia madre e altri cani rognosi come voi avete le mani sporche del sangue di mia sorella e di chissà quanta altra gente, perché se voi non foste così, la Resistenza Atlantica non esisterebbe; se voi non foste così, certi appalti non sarebbero andati a _certa_ gente e _certe_ case non sarebbero mai crollate! Quanta gente avete ucciso e avvelenato in questi ultimi quarant’anni? Io non sono come voi, NON LO SONO!»   
«Eppure» sorrise sarcastico lo zio, «dal modo in cui sfuggi agli sguardi indagatori e proclami la tua difesa, si direbbe proprio che hai la stoffa del polito».   
Justin in risposta sputò in sua direzione, Derek lo strinse più forte a sé. «Sono il tuo unico neo, eh? Se io parlo sei fottuto, quindi o mi tieni con te sotto protezione, o mi cuci la bocca per sempre!»   
«Ma se io parlo e dico che sei vivo ma non con me» sorrise crudele, «la Resistenza verrà a farti presto visita».   
Justin digrignò i denti.   
«Allora nipote» continuò mellifluo, «lo facciamo questo patto? Sì o no?»   
Justin respirò a fondo. «E sia: di quello che ho sentito qui dentro e che riguarda la nostra famiglia, non dirò mai niente».  
Lo zio sorrise, aprì un cassetto e ne tirò fuori un documento, fece per firmare. «Benissimo, con questo allora sei ufficialmente morto» firmò. «Jeremy McKennett non esiste più» gli mostrò il documento che attestava la chiusura delle indagine sulla sua presunta morte. «Fai una mossa falsa» l’ammonì, «e ti sbatto dritto fra le braccia della Resistenza annunciando la tua _resurrezione_ ».   
«A mai più rivederci» sputò fuori, strattonando la presa di Derek per uscire subito da lì.   
«Scortateli col furgone fino a debita distanza» ordinò Robert alla scorta, senza uscire dalla stanza, «fate attenzione che nessuno li veda e poi rilasciateli».   
Gli uomini li guidarono in silenzio fino al retro, Justin fremeva. Salirono sul furgoncino – dove i due ragazzi non si scambiarono una sola parola, ancora scossi – e li portarono in un posto vicino alla Roccia Diamantina. Li aiutarono a scendere la _Dark Unicorn_ dal furgone.   
«Signor _Garrett_ » gli disse lo stesso uomo che prima gli aveva detto che era atteso da suo zio, «mi mancheranno le sue fughe, signore» ammise distaccato.   
Justin sbuffò un sorriso e scosse la testa. «Non dovrai più venirmi a prendere per la collottola dopo una fuga da un’accademia qualsiasi, Alfred, io penso che sia una buona cosa».  
«Signore» si congedò con un ultimo saluto formale e militare che Justin ricambiò.   
Le auto e il furgone andarono via, loro due restarono da soli sotto il cielo viola.   
«Guida tu» disse Justin a Derek, lanciandogli le chiavi, «non credo di esserne in grado al momento». Gli annuì e salì in moto. «Io non credo di essere in grado di… di…» incespicò gesticolando e deglutendo; Derek gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Jeremy» lo richiamò, la voce calma e sicura. Si guardarono negli occhi. «Justin, torniamo a casa».   
«Sì» si perse nei suoi occhi viola e gli accarezzò il viso, «torniamo a casa» si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca nello stesso attimo in cui l’altro allungò una mano per afferrarlo piano per capelli, avvicinandosi a lui.   
Sotto l’effetto calmante di quel bacio, per la prima volta se ne rese conto: la sua non era dipendenza da lui, era semplice voglia di tornare a casa e di _stare_ a casa.   
  
  
Il 30 di maggio infine era arrivato, il giorno del crepuscolo vaniglia.   
Derek gli aveva chiesto di prendere la _Black Wave_ dal capannone e aspettarlo vicino alla Roccia Diamantina: avrebbero visto il crepuscolo insieme e da soli.   
Mentre il cielo si colorava per la prima volta dopo un anno di colori più chiari e neutri, Justin lo fissava assorto, seduto sulla moto con il mento appoggiato sul palmo di una mano. Nell’arco di poco tempo erano successe un’infinità di cose e in quegli ultimi giorni c’erano stati momenti in cui gli era sembrato che tutte le decisioni da prendere e i pensieri da rimettere in ordine fossero pezzi di puzzle che gli ronzavano intorno come mosche impazzite, senza farsi mai afferrare. All’accademia dell’aeronautica aveva imparato ad essere calmo, freddo e deciso quando pilotava, ma la calma interiore… beh, quella credeva che non l’avrebbe mai guadagnata: sentiva costantemente qualcosa che lo pungolava dentro, qualcosa che non andava.  
 _Rimorso?_  
Sentì distintamente il rombo del motore della _Dark Unicorn_ e istintivamente abbozzò un sorriso: stava arrivando. Derek parcheggiò la propria bimba accanto alla sua; Justin si accigliò quando vide che aveva portato con sé una strana scatola, ma prima che potesse fare delle domande, il ragazzo scese dalla moto e lo baciò per salutarlo. Scese dalla moto anche lui, Derek lo guardò perplesso.  
«Tutto ok? Mi sembri strano…»  
Parlò velocemente. «Una volta mi hai detto che il potere dà alla testa perché gli esseri umani non sono perfetti, e non cambia le persone, si limita a peggiorarle».  
«Vero» assentì incerto.   
«Credi che io sia abbastanza imperfetto da poter peggiorare e degenerare?»   
«Come mai questa domanda?» si sorprese.   
«Ci ho riflettuto» aggrottò la fronte e rivolse gli occhi al cielo: gli costava dirlo perché era la prima volta che lo diceva ad alta voce, «sono davvero un codardo perché, nonostante io sapessi tutto quello che succedeva dietro le quinte, nonostante io sapessi di tutti gli accordi di mio padre, non ho mai detto niente a nessuno: se ne avessi parlato con qualcuno, se avessi detto tutto ai servizi segreti o alla stampa, forse l’avrei fermato».  
«Eri un ragazzino, molto probabilmente nessuno ti avrebbe creduto: sarebbe stata la tua parola contro quella di un uomo molto influente e potente» provò a giustificarlo.  
Scosse la testa. «Non ho neanche fatto niente per fermarlo, mi sono limitato a tenere tutto dentro e a scappare da me stesso correndo su una moto. Io potevo fare qualcosa, io _posso_ fare qualcosa» lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Cosa?»  
«Hai detto anche siamo tutti rassegnati, che alle elezioni votiamo consapevoli che è tutto una bugia, ma se ci muovessimo? Se trovassimo un punto bianco, un punto di verità su cui puntare tutto per provare davvero a essere una colonia migliore?»   
Derek lo guardò tra il basito e l’ammirato, intuì. «Vuoi candidarti…»   
«Mio zio purtroppo ha ragione: io sono cresciuto così, io…» si strinse nelle spalle, «io posso entrare nel mondo della politica, lo conosco, conosco tutti Derek, _so_ chi sono, come si muovono, cosa possono progettare… Posso prevederli, posso mostrare agli altri le loro bugie e…» deglutì, «non scappare più a ciò che sono, perché è questo ciò che sono: uno che ha talmente paura del posto dov’è cresciuto e vive, che vorrebbe cambiarlo ma non sa da che parte cominciare. Sono terrorizzato» ammise.   
«Ma è un tuo impulso farlo, ce l’hai nel sangue» ironizzò, «sei cresciuto a pane e complotti!»   
«Ma farlo, seppur con buone intenzioni, significa seguire una strada che per me avevano già tracciato, mi fa sentire braccato…»   
«Non devi farlo per forza».  
«Ma non devo neanche più tradire stesso o scappare da me stesso» sospirò.   
«Come la metti con tuo zio e della promessa che gli hai fatto?»  
Gli sorrise in modo furbo. «Gli ho detto che non avrei spifferato _solo_ i fatti di famiglia… abbiamo avuto molti ospiti». Derek sorrise allo stesso modo e scrollò la testa.  
«Per farlo dovrai stare in mezzo alla gente che più detesti».  
«Lo so».  
«E non importa chi sei e se le tue intenzioni saranno buone: avrai la Resistenza Atlantica addosso per principio».  
«So anche questo, avrò _tuo padre e tuo fratello_ addosso per principio» precisò.  
«E io so che saranno proprio loro a starti addosso» annuì con le mani in tasca. «Avrai bisogno di una guardia del corpo…»   
«Derek…» provò a fermarlo, capendo le sue intenzioni.  
«Com’è che hai detto a tuo zio? “Quanta gente avete ucciso e avvelenato in questi ultimi quarant’anni? Io non sono come voi, non lo sono”. Vale anche per me, credo che non sia più tempo di parlare correndo su una moto».  
«Sei con me?»   
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo ridendo, andò verso la propria moto e prese la scatola che aveva visto prima: era una scatola termica, l’aprì. «Ho fatto di tutto per non shakerarlo troppo durante il viaggio, spero di non averlo rovinato…» era un grosso bicchiere con un coperchio, «mi auguro di non aver fatto troppi danni» aprì il coperchio.  
Era un _Vanilla Twilight_.  
Sotto un vero crepuscolo vaniglia il 30 di maggio.   
Glielo porse continuando a parlare. «Insomma, è più o meno leggibile, poco più e molto meno» indicò vagamente con un dito la schiuma, «ma comunque originariamente c’era scritto il mio nome, lì» ironizzò, «così a titolo informativo».   
Justin rise mordendosi un labbro. «Tu sei completamente folle».  
«Anche tu, no?» scrollò le spalle come se la cosa avesse poca importanza. «Allora, tocca a me dirlo: sei con me?»   
«Sì» portò il bicchiere alla bocca, « _sto_ con te» e bevve un lungo sorso. Non appena abbassò il bicchiere, Derek l’afferrò per i capelli spingendolo a baciarlo.   
«Sia chiaro che come sono stato il tuo meccanico, sarò la tua guardia del corpo» quasi lo minacciò, «in quanto figlio di terroristi, so il fatto mio».  
«Non avevo dubbi al riguardo» rise.   
Derek lo guardò negli occhi, seriamente stavolta. «Giurami che ne sei sicuro, che sai quel che fai» intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue.  
«Te lo giuro, non scappo più» e lo baciò ancora prima che potesse aggiungere altro.   
Sotto il raro crepuscolo vaniglia, sotto un cielo che fino a quel momento aveva sempre visto la stessa storia ripetersi, si promisero che sarebbe stato diverso, che le cose sarebbero cambiare e che loro… beh, loro le avrebbero cambiate _insieme_ per poi tornare a casa _insieme_ , tutte le volte. Finché lo stesso cielo l’avrebbe loro permesso.

  
  


“And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?”  
 ** _Somewhere only we Know_ \- Keane**

 

  
  
**Note finali della storia:**  
\- Esistono davvero ciondoli a forma di chiave inglese, e ne ho le prove: 1, 2 e 3. Ho altresì scoperto durante la ricerca che esistono anche ciondoli dalla pittoresca forma di martello, cazzuola e sega, e anche una cosa così, solo per veri intenditori.  
\- _Mater semper certa est, pater nunquam_ per chi non lo sapesse, significa “la madre è sempre certa, il padre mai”.   
\- Come avrete intuito, Justin sa riconoscere il rumore di un elicottero perché è cresciuto con un eliporto a portata d’orecchio.   
\- La Resolute Desk,  qui si vede meglio. Sì, è una piccola stoccata :P   
\- Sì, c’è aria di  Top Gun in giro.   
\- No, non ve lo scrivo il seguito in cui Justin conquista il Governo di Atlantica, l’Alleanza Boreale, quella Australe pure, l’intero universomondo e così via e così discorrendo, perché non mi piace la fantascienza e sono allergica alla fantapolitica, figuariamoci alle due cose insieme, preferisco piuttosto schiacciarmi gli alluci con una tenaglia.  
\- _Groan_ , sono arrivata alla fine di questa storia che mi sentivo un po’ orfana, come non mi succedeva da un po’ e come se fosse stata una storia lunga da scrivere (in realtà l’ho scritta in pochi giorni, l’avevo tutta sulle punte delle dita). Non so spiegarvi bene come mai mi sono affezionata così tanto a questa storia, ma spero che possiate volerle un pochino di bene anche voi :)  
Alla prossima,  
Vostra Gra.  
  


 


End file.
